Fighting for her affection
by VictoriousAgain
Summary: Following the aftermath of the worst couple, a new friendship is formed and new jealousy spikes. / "So, you and Robbie huh?" Beck asks her quietly. "Gotta admit Jade, you sure are surprising." Jade x Robbie. Jade x Beck.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's play some Cards." Beck sighed.

Robbie couldn't help but notice Beck's shoulders tense as the tanned boy staggered back to the card table before sloppily flinging himself onto a chair, Trina still close on his heels. Beck didn't even seem to notice when she laid her head on his shoulder.

Robbie silently followed Tori back to his seat, entirely unsure of what to say. Do you offer condolences in situations like this or do you just pretend nothing's happened? The rest of his friends seemed to choose the later, and being his usual submissive self, Robbie followed suit.

The sound of tyres screeching away outside replayed in his ears as he sat down once more at the table and gazed intently at his fingers on his lap. Jade's voice seemed so vulnerable at one point, like it was about to crack. Shouldn't someone go check on her?

As tempted as Robbie was to voice this, he remained quiet and glanced helplessly at Rex. Stupid puppet. The one time when his loud mouth might come in handy, he decides not to say anything. Robbie muses to himself that he'll probably leave Rex in his locker for the next few days as punishment (and just in case he says anything rude to Beck, or worse… the evil queen herself).

Tori was practically squirming in her seat as her eyes flickered helplessly between Beck and the door throughout the duration of their game. Finally, Andre couldn't handle the tension any longer and made some excuse up about needing to feed his grandma. The rest of his friends grasped at the opportunity to call it quits for the night too.

As Robbie made to race out the door after thanking Tori quickly for her hospitality (his mother raised him with immaculate manners, you know), he felt a firm grip on his arm pulling him to a halt.

With registered dread, he noted that it was Beck's hand on his arm which meant only one thing… he wanted to TALK! Darn.

"Um, what up?" Robbie squeaked nervously.

"Jade drove us here." Beck practically whispered as he gazed at the floor. "Can I grab a lift?"

In all honesty, Robbie wanted to say no, but then what kind of friend would he be? Besides, Beck had always been good to him. It was his turn to be the cool, supportive friend – well, minus the cool.

"Sure." Robbie agrees, trying to sound totally nonchalant and at ease with the situation though his knees were beginning to shake and he was questioning whether he needed his puffer.

The pair entered the car in silence, and Robbie helplessly started up the engine, at a complete loss of what to say. He contemplated turning the radio on but thought that might be a little insensitive to Beck. Instead, he simply gulps and stares directly ahead.

It takes about ten minutes of silence and Robbie's forehead to thoroughly dampen till finally Beck turns and rambles,

"It's not permanent, Robbie. She'll come back to me, right? She always does." Beck looked like he was assuring himself rather than Robbie as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, but wisely, Robbie chose not to state this. Instead, he stared at the steering wheel and tried to shake off the arbitrary wave of annoyance that had swept over him.

"Do you want her to come back to you?" Robbie finally mused aloud. Really, it didn't look like Beck wanted anything to do with Jade anymore. Even when they were dating it was no secret that Beck regularly engaged in a few flirtatious hair flips with his swooning entourage of girl fans.

Beck actually had to think about it for a few minutes. That was sort of strange in Robbie's opinion. It was a yes or no answer.

"I guess. I really don't know Rob. I mean, I'm just so sick of all the fighting and drama. I'm sort of relieved we're having a break."

Robbie wants to add this "break" is probably more serious than Beck thinks, but he keeps that to himself and nods.

"Do you think- do you think I should call her?" Beck asks nervously, looking bashfully at his phone.

Robbie's tempted to let out a very Jade like snarl and ask Beck how exactly he should know what Beck should do regarding his now ex-girlfriend. Beck was the one who dated her for three years. Not him. Robbie's pretty sure Jade doesn't even recognise his presence half the time. Honestly, he was surprised Jade had even stated that he was tolerable today.

"She might want space or something." Robbie suggested finally, rather unhelpfully. He couldn't imagine Jade being too thrilled with Beck's face right now, and seriously, that boy doesn't even know what he wants with her so why cause her more pain? As cool as Beck was, he could be rather insufferable at times.

"Right." Beck agrees softly. They remain in silence for the remainder of the car ride till Robbie reaches his driveway and dimly bids him farewell. Beck's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't respond and simply slides out the door before slinking into his RV.

There was no way of telling what was going to happen to Robbie's small group of friends now. Though no one would admit it, they were undeniably reliant on one another and incapable of functioning at their best when there remained upheaval in the group. Beck and Jade had always been dynamic and unpredictable, but that's the thing, they were Jade AND Beck. That's what they'd always been, even when they were "just friends." How would everyone react to this seemingly permanent rearrangement in their friendship circle? Would they even sit together anymore or would Jade disappear, probably accompanied by her loyal friend, Cat? Robbie felt dizzy just thinking about all these things.

"Oh well, I'll guess we'll have to see what happens at school tomorrow." Robbie mutters quietly to Rex. Rex's etched smirk was Robbie's only response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Both were BADE shippers, and I promise, there are some future chapters planned just for you guys. Still have yet to decide who Jade will end up with. Hopefully, as the story progresses, you will grow to love both characters.**

* * *

Robbie's breath hitches in his throat as he spots Jade the next morning. She was wearing huge, black sunglasses that Tori had given her last year, and was hunched over at her locker which just so happens to be next to his.

"God has a cruel sense of humour." Robbie thinks bitterly to himself as he slowly approaches her.

"Um, hi Jade." He murmurs timidly. He doesn't really expect a response, so he's sort of surprised when she groans something back. "Sorry, didn't catch that." He said, trying to conceal the nervousness in his voice. Stupid Robbie, he shouldn't have said anything. He should have just got his books from his locker and ran.

"I said do you have coffee?" She repeats slowly as if talking to a stupid child, and Robbie's sure that if her glasses were off she'd be glaring at him right now.

"Oh, well I don't – but um – I can go grab you one now if you'd like! Black with two sugars, yeah?"

"I'd rather a double shot espresso actually." She tells him dully, and a pang of sympathy shoots through his chest as he realises she probably didn't sleep last night.

"Okay, that's cool. Just stay here and I'll grab one for you." He tells her hurriedly and then ducks off around the corner leaving Jade to slump back against her lockers.

Jade watches the scrawny boy scatter away from her in fright which usually would fill her with twisted satisfaction, but now her body just felt numb.

"How pathetic have I become? And all over a – no, don't even think about him." Jade internally scolds herself as she leans her forehead against her scissor decorated locker. Shapiro would freak when he returned and saw her doing that. He had a nasty habit of forgetting his place and scolding her when it came to her doing something "reckless" and "life threatening" as he liked to put it.

Speaking about Shapiro, as much of a needy little geek he was, he had been… what's the word… sweet in his obedience to supply her with her much-needed dosage of caffeine. That was usually Beck's job. Oh great. Now she had said his name and was all depressed again.

Just as Jade was once more sinking into the depths of her despair, the squawky from of her little pet Shapiro reappeared, puffing in exhaustion as he proudly held out a large, steaming cup of liquid perfection.

With heavy lidded eyes she turned to stare blankly at him. "I suppose you want a thank-you?" she finally asks, reaching out her hand to accept the cup.

"No Jade, you really don't have to-" Robbie began, but she shook her head with a dazed expression and continued,

"Beck always said I needed to be nicer to people."

Robbie gulped and looked around helplessly, praying that someone would come to his aid. He had never been good with confrontations, and he was unsure on whether to console and reassure the vacant girl or quietly slip away while she remained lost in her own world.

"Maybe I should have just been nicer, then he might have stayed with me." She sighed gently.

Oh Moses's beard, what should he say?

"Jade, don't ever change yourself for a guy!" He finally states, his mouth working faster than his brain as he rambles on, "if he doesn't love you for who you are then he's not worth it. Don't rush love. One day you'll find that special someone."

Jade's misty eyes snapped back to reality as she looked at him with a mixture of disgust and amusement. "Did you just quote me an article from a Total Girl magazine?" She snickered, her dazed expression disappearing as a smirk took over her features. "Oh my God, you're gayer than I thought!"

Robbie turned beetroot red and began spluttering in objection.

"That's not funny, Jade! Cat makes me read it. I don't choose too!" He protested lamely, but Jade's grin only grew.

"Do you paint each other's nails and have pillow fights too?" She teased.

Robbie gulped nervously because truth be told, he and Cat had in fact had a girls night sleepover once... Not that he had wanted to; he just didn't know how to say no to that girl.

"Don't mock me." He instead moaned. Jade's giggles finally subsided, and she leaned back against her locker as the morning bell rang for first period.

As Robbie timidly smiled at Jade's relaxed figure, he was struck by just how nice it was to be around her when she let her guard down for a few minutes. As quick as her pretty smile had appeared it also disappeared, and to Robbie's dismay the one and only heartbreaker himself approached through the big school doors looking disheveled and flustered.

Beck's eyebrows rose in shock as he caught glance of the pair lingering by the lockers and opened his mouth to speak, but Jade was quicker and grabbed Robbie by the cuff of his shirt before loudly declaring, "Come on Shapiro, walk me to class."

Robbie was too flustered to respond as he found himself being dragged behind the feisty girl. Beck's frazzled expression vanished as he regained his composure and took a few quick strides towards the pair before reaching out and grabbing Robbie by his free arm. Robbie let out a helpless whine as he felt his limbs yanked in opposite directions.

"Actually, Jade." Beck's voice boomed, causing Robbie to squeak and Jade to shudder, "I want to have a quick word with you. Let Robbie go ahead."

Jade let out a particularly vicious snarl at his words and sequentially tugged Robbie's limb a little harder.

"I'm not talking to you, Oliver. And don't you EVER tell me what to do again." Jade spits. Beck this time winces at the harshness of her tone.

In a strained voice he continued, "Jade, please, just let me speak to you. Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

"Oh poor you, Beck. It's always what you want. Don't worry about how I'm feeling or what I want to do. I'm probably just being my usual ganky self."

"For goodness sake, I just want to talk to you. Why are you making this such a big deal? Let Robbie go so we can speak like mature, civil adults." Beck argues, ignoring Robbie's whimpers as he once more pulls Robbie's arm towards him in an attempt to break Jade's firm grasp.

"NO." Jade roars, and every head in the corridor turns to gawk at the couple and the poor sod caught in the middle of the commotion.

"You're being a bitch, Jade. God, I'm glad we've broken up so I don't have to put up with this crap anymore." Beck finally snaps and releases his hold of Robbie, causing Jade to ungracefully fall to her backside while Robbie stumbles clumsily towards her.

It takes a second for Beck's words to register with himself before his eyes widen in shock. Gasping he cries, "Wait, Jade, I didn't mean that."

It was too late though. Jade's face pales as she scurries to her feet in horror. Her expression resembled that of a small puppy who had been accidentally stepped on by its owner as her lips quivered and blue orbs dampened.

"That's what you think about me?" she asks in a soft voice.

Robbie's own jaw drops open in revulsion as he protectively moves closer to Jade's trembling side, looking at Beck in aghast.

"No, Jade. I'm sorry. I'm…" She didn't give him time to finish his sentence before a single tear trickled down the side of her cheek. Furiously she brushed it away before she spun on her heels and raced off and out of sight.

Beck looked on in distress at her retreating form till Jade disappeared around the corner. Then, masking his face in an expression of indifferent defiance, Beck nodded in Robbie's direction and headed towards his classroom. The only indication signaling that Beck was affected by the messy situation that had just unfolded was his clenched fists that remained balled at his side as he strode away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review if you're enjoying the story and want me to continue.**

* * *

Robbie stood frozen in a mixture of terror, confusion, and horror until the warning bell for class rang loudly in his ear, then rubbing his sore arms he hurriedly scattered towards his class, hoping that Jade was already there.

However when he arrived at their first period maths class, Jade was nowhere to be seen. In fact, even in second period chemistry and third period music, there was no sight of her.

Robbie couldn't help but sit through the morning lessons in silent distress as he twitched nervously, flicking his eyes back and forth from the classroom door to Jade's usual seats.

Tori who was sitting beside him studied him anxiously, taking notice of his almost quivering form as she herself scanned the room in confusion. Every time Robbie would look towards her direction she would mouth, "What's happened?" But Robbie would simply shake his head furiously and return to staring at the door.

It was getting to the point where Robbie was seriously considering filling out a missing person's report when the bell for break rung. Before Tori could pull him aside to ask what was wrong, he had taken off out of the room and dashed towards the one place Jade was known to hide. The broom closet.

"Umm Jade, hello, are you in here?" Robbie called out nervously as he opened the door. As quick as lightning, a flash of silver soared through the air towards his head. Hastily Robbie ducked as a pair of scissors lodged themselves into the door. Yep, Jade was definitely here all right.

"JADE" Robbie shrieked reprovingly. He was about to begin lecturing her on the dangers of throwing scissors but was abruptly distracted by a loud sniff coming from her direction.

Oh golly, she was crying. Jade never cried.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked meekly, cringing at the stupidity of his comment as her shoulders hunched over further while she buried her face in her lap.

"Leave me alone." She demanded weakly, drawing her arms around herself protectively.

Feeling bold, Robbie ignored this request and moved to perch down beside her.

"You know Beck didn't mean what he said, right?" Robbie begins to say, but the mention of Beck's name causes Jade's head to snap up again in an angry fury.

"Don't you defend him." She spits.

"I wasn't." Robbie insists while fumbling uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jade remained silent for a while before frowning slightly and stating, "It's okay. I'm being pathetic."

"You're not." He insists, but Jade ignores him.

"I can't let him, no, I can't let ANYONE think I'm some weak, heartbroken girl. They will not get that satisfaction. Come on Shapiro, let's go sit with those losers you call friends."

"Jade, we don't have to. I mean, if you want to stay here I can grab you lunch." Robbie suggests. He doesn't say it aloud, but he's a bit worried about Jade's sudden change in demeanour. She had been crying all morning, and now she spontaneously seemed resilient and determined.

Jade in response to Robbie's suggestion looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that, Puppet boy? I'm not your friend." She sneered in her usual blunt fashion. Robbie thinks that her words lack their usual venom though.

"Don't say that, Jade. I am your friend." He blushes awkwardly.

"Yeah right." She snorts. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. No, I'm sitting with our group. Come on." She instructs, before yanking her scissors out of the door and kicking it open.

Robbie struggled to keep up with her pace as she stomped to the outside seating area. Tori, Cat, Andre and Beck were already seated at their usual table, but none of them were interacting. Only Cat seemed to be talking animatedly to herself, but when she caught sight of Robbie and Jade, she leaped up gleefully and began waving in their direction.

"Hi guys!" She called happily, causing Andre, Tori and Beck to look up in surprise.

Robbie noted Beck's eyes widen in confusion before he bashfully looked down at his slice of untouched pizza. Jade, however, didn't seem fazed at all as she slid down in-between Andre and Cat. Robbie took his own seat opposite her.

"Hey, Cat." She greeted cooly, then raised an eyebrow challengingly at the rest of the group who were still looking shocked by her sudden appearance.

Tori seemed to be at a loss for words until in a desperate attempt to ease the tension she began rambling sentences; "Oh my god, can you believe how hot it is? I mean, seriously Hollywood. You know Trina sleep sweats. Imagine how much grosser she'd be in the summer time when it's really hot. Hey, did you guys know…"

"You shouldn't have called me a bitch this morning." Jade's voice - so quiet that it almost seemed louder - suddenly cut through Tori's word vomit.

Besides Cat's squeak the table goes completely silent. Beck immediately raises his head to look at Jade.

"No. I shouldn't have." Beck agrees, then almost ashamedly he adds, "I'm sorry."

"Oh well," Jade shrugs, "at least I can appreciate that you have the balls to say insults to my face. I just want you to know that you can't scare me off."

At these words, Tori gulps nervously and Andre pretends to be staring off at something in the carpark. Only Robbie silently watches the exchange.

"I was never trying to, Jade. Believe me, I know you're…" but it seemed that Beck was at a loss for words.

"Good." She seethed.

The table returned to its thick silence. Even Tori was unable to think of anything to say. Jade was still acting unfazed, but Robbie could see how tightly she was clutching her fork. Finally, the tension became too much for Beck, and he mumbled something about having to see a teacher and stalked off.

Robbie's heart sunk as he watched Beck go. His suspicions that their friendship circle would crack seemed to be confirmed. Jade and Beck clearly weren't at a point where they were ready to be near each other. However, Robbie watched Jade uncertainly bite her lower lip as Beck left, almost like she was trying to prevent herself from saying something. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them yet. He guessed only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy new year! :) Please leave a review, they make my day.

* * *

As the week passed, Robbie watched helplessly as Beck and Jade drifted further apart. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the pair that they would take turns to sit with their group on rotating days - neither of them able to sit together.

Though lunches were difficult, Tori seemed determined to try and force everyone to converse at least in-between classes. "Baby steps" she had explained to Robbie the morning prior.

It was one of those days when Tori had rounded up the circle of friends and was trying to force a conversation about Sikowitz's class when they were interrupted by Trina Vega.

"You guys, you guys," Trina shrieked as she clunked over to the group in her overly large heels, "you'll never guess what I just got invited to."

Proudly, Trina rummaged through her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of red paper. In bold letters, the note declared: Shaun's birthday bash. Drink. Drank. Drunk. Let's get crunk.

"Classy." Jade snorted.

Tori simply groaned as she tore the invitation from Trina's hand.

"Where did you even get this?" She demanded to know, turning it over to scan the address. "You're not even friends with Shaun."

"Trina's not friends with anyone." Jade chimed, causing Rex to chortle in Robbie's arms and Beck to glare at her rebukingly.

"Well," Trina huffed, "it's not like I got It from him personally. Invitations like this are scattered around the school."

Robbie looked appalled at this information while the rest of his friends perked up in surprise and interest.

"That's a very unwise decision." Robbie began to lecture, "it's asking for a lot of hooligans to gatecrash!"

"A party sounds fun to me." Beck mused aloud, turning to face his friends with a raised eyebrow. "You in?" He questioned.

"Alright," Andre shrugged, "you coming, Tori?"

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on Trina." The brunette sighed while her sister scoffed in indignation, "I'll invite Cat to come along too, she'll love to go to a party. Will you come, Jade?"

To everyone's surprise (and Beck's horror) Jade actually turned to the scrawny boy beside her.

"Geekatron, are you going?"

The group instantly silenced as every pair of eyes swiveled to gaze at Robbie. Robbie froze in shock. Why would Jade give a flying sheep what he thought?

"Erm...gee...I guess... I mean, if you all are." Robbie stuttered. He was almost positive his cheeks were turning ablaze as Jade watched him curiously. She seemed oddly satisfied with his answer as she nodded her head once then turned back to Trina.

"Alright, talentless Vega, looks like we're in. You'll need to pick up Cat because she's closest to you and Puppet Man can give me a lift there."

"And I'll go with Beck." Andre added, but Jade rolled her eyes to signal she didn't care.

Meanwhile, Robbie's breath control was returning to a semi-normal rate at Jade's words. She just needed a lift. I mean, what was he even thinking? Of course their d&m in the closet early on that week hadn't changed their friendship status. He was still the merely tolerable, extremely awkward, comedic relief guy who couldn't talk to girls without them running away. But still, Beck had been glaring at him in what seemed to be a look of betrayal. Deciding it was best not to dwell on it any longer, Robbie returned his focus to the conversation.

"Beck's face is pissing me off now, I'm going to go find Cat." Jade spontaneously announced then promptly spun on her heel and strutted away.

"What's her problem?" Beck snarled quietly as he watched her go, but Tori and Robbie simply gaped at him in disbelief.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that you dumped her through a door then insulted her the morning after." Andre replied plainly.

"Yeah... Well, she doesn't have to be like this." Beck fumbled, but no one looked particularly impressed.

"You know, even though you two are broken up, you can be friends." Tori suggested hesitantly.

Yeah, and while we're at it let's go swim with some piranhas." Rex piped up sarcastically before high-fiving Andre.

"Well," Tori angrily began, "they can be civil with each other." Then in a gentler voice she continued, "I just don't want to lose my friends. You know as well as I do that Jade's finding Cat so they can go sit somewhere alone. I don't want our group to spilt up, and I don't want to be choosing sides! Please try, Beck."

Tori had spoken the words that Robbie had been feeling but unable to express himself, and was grateful his fears had been voiced. Beck was his friend but Jade... Well, she was something else entirely.

Beck sighed wearily and rubbed his chin looking like more of a rugged man than a handsome teenage boy. "Yeah, I'll try." He sighed gently, then after another awkward pause of silence he turned and took off in the opposite direction of Jade.

Andre let out a slow whistle after Beck's fluffy hair had disappeared out of sight.

"Hopefully this party will loosen everyone up." He said in false assurance as he looked at Tori's worried form and Robbie's skeptical expression. "Anyway, you guys wanna head to Nozu? Looks like the gang's split for lunch today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Nice to see a good balance of RADE and BADE shippers. I feel like I should emphasise that first and foremost, this will be a RADE friendship fanfiction with different romances blossoming a little later. Please continue to leave feedback.**

* * *

"Robbo!"

Robbie halted in his tracks, grimacing in horror at the horrific nickname Beck had bestowed him with.

"Robbo, man, where have you been all week." Beck continued to holler as he dashed down the halls, manoeuvring skilfully between swooning girls as he pushed forward to Robbie's side.

"Please, Beck, don't call me that." he hissed when Beck finally reached his side only to sling an arm around his shoulders.

Ignoring him, Beck continued, "Anyway, I've really needed to talk to you about…"

Beck quickly glanced over his shoulder before leaning in and whispering, "I've needed to talk to you about Jade."

Robbie's face paled in shock as he began to twitch nervously. Wait, why was he nervous? He shouldn't be nervous. Who cares if Beck wants to talk about Jade? As in, Beck's ex-girlfriend Jade. The totally scary but slightly beautiful - scratch that - completely beautiful Jade. Oh, Moses's beard, Beck was still talking.

"So you think it's weird too? Right, Robbo?"

"Don't call me, wait, what did you just say?"

Beck looked at him in confusion. "You're sure zoning out a lot, Rob. I was asking if you thought it was weird that Jade's been acting… well… almost nicer than normal. Not to me, she still hates me, but like, she's even talking to you without biting your head off."

Robbie was momentarily stunned by the truth of Beck's words. He hadn't really stopped to comprehend why Jade had suddenly decided that he was a worthy person to speak to. Honestly, until this week she had hardly said more than a few words to him at a time.

"I don't think it's that weird. I mean, maybe she's happier?"

Instantly Robbie regretted his choice of words as Beck's face darkened woefully.

"Oh, you think she's happier without me?" Beck muttered.

"NO. That's not what I meant." Robbie began frantically. "It's just that you guys aren't fighting anymore. Maybe she just needed some space to calm down a little."

"So, I angered her?" Beck challenged.

Robbie was beginning to feel mildly annoyed at this conversation. Sighing he pointed out, "Well Beck, you did know how to push her buttons. I mean, you even embarrassed her at Sinjin's gameshow fiasco. Face it, you guys weren't in a good place."

Reluctantly Beck nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just shocked by how unfazed she seems by our breakup. I thought I meant more to her."

"Just give her some space." Robbie advised. "Maybe you guys will make up at Shaun's party."

"Probably not." Beck sighed.

For a while, Beck looked forlornly at the ground while Robbie shifted uncomfortably. Finally, Beck ran a hand through his hair and turned to grin at some passing girls. Instantly they broke into a fit of giggles, and Robbie watched Beck straighten up in interest.

"Oh well, I'll catch you around Robbo."

"Don't call me that." Robbie yelled after Beck, but his protests went unnoticed.

"Yo, Miss Frizzle." A voice suddenly hollered from behind him.

"Jade, not you too." Robbie sighed as he turned around to face Jade's approaching form, though truthfully, he wasn't annoyed when Jade called him names. Coming from her they were almost playful.

Ignoring him Jade continued, "So you still going to pick me up from my house tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Robbie replied.

"Good. Don't forget." She snipped then took off.

As if he would forget. It wasn't every day that people got to take Jade places. Robbie couldn't help the pleasant buzz that warmed his insides as he watched her strut off. Once more he asked himself why Jade was being almost friendly towards him. Maybe breaking up with Beck was the best thing for her.

* * *

It was 11pm on a Friday night and somehow Jade found herself in the kitchen with a giggling redhead making cupcakes.

When Cat had first arrived unannounced this afternoon, Jade had made a half-hearted attempt to get rid of her (she had a reputation to protect) but had quickly realised that she had zero things to do now that Beck and she had split. She guessed that company would be welcomed, even if said company hadn't stopped talking for seven hours straight.

"I'm serious Cat, as soon as these cupcakes are done we're going to bed. Shaun's party is tomorrow and I do not want you falling asleep at another stranger's house." Jade declared.

Cat simply laughed as she slipped the tray into the oven, then plopped herself onto an island chair so she was facing Jade. Tentatively, she began to play with a strand of her hair. For the first time that night the little Red Head seemed to be looking for something to say. Finally in a quiet voice she asked,

"So Jade, are you happy?"

"Cat, I'm never happy." came Jade's immediate reply.

"No silly, I mean are you okay with everything… with Beck and all."

"I'm fine, Cat." Jade snipped.

Cat let out a loud squeal, making Jade almost feel a little bad. Gingerly she added, "I am okay, Cat. I mean, of course I'm not happy. How can I be? I really loved Beck and I feel betrayed and humiliated and just… stupid."

Cat looked like she was about to cry and gently she scooted forward to place a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder.

"But I'll be okay. I'm Jade West."

"You're human. It's good to talk about things bothering you." She soothed. "Maybe… maybe you and Beck need some time apart. Maybe you should try spending time with other people."

Jade pointedly avoid Cat's gaze, staring intently at her fingernails as she voiced,

"If I'm going to be honest, I don't really know how to spend time with people. Beck knew how to deal with me, he could read my mood so I didn't have to pretend around him."

"Hmm. Well maybe you can try spending more time with our group of friends. Tori would like that."

"I am not spending time with Vega, Cat." Jade immediately growled.

Still deep in thought Cat continued, "Well, what about Robbie? He's really nice and easy to talk to… as long as he doesn't want to play pirates that is."

"Shapiro is… well I guess he isn't too bad." Jade found herself reluctantly admitting as she thought back to the closet incident earlier that week. Robbie had been sweet to her and hadn't told anyone about what he had witnessed. "But I can't stand his stupid puppet."

"But haven't you noticed Jade, Rex is hardly with him these days. I think Robbie prefers the company of his friends." Cat sweetly stated.

Jade's eyes widened as she considered this information. Cat was right, she had hardly seen Rex that week.

"You know, you're a lot like him." Cat continued. "You're both a little misunderstood and shy."

"I am not shy!" Jade began to yell but Cat didn't stop talking,

"but at the end of the day you're always there when people really need you."

"Cat, I think you're getting me confused with somebody else."

"No I'm not." She simply replied, then hearing a loud ding come from the oven she leapt up excitedly, "Ohh, cupcakes are ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, please review if you'd like me to continue this story. I'm also happy to answer any questions you might have.**

* * *

Robbie hadn't even turned into Jade's street when he saw her standing on the sidewalk waiting for him.

After slamming on his breaks which caused Jade to chortle, feeling chivalrous, he placed the car in park and ran around his car to open the door for her.

"Well aren't you just sickly sweet?" Jade scoffed, pushing him aside (though notably more gently than ever before). As she hoisted herself into her seat, Robbie couldn't help but soak in her appearance.

She wore a simple tight fitting black dress that stopped mid-thigh, hugging her curves devilishly. Her hair fell about her shoulders in loose waves, her current blue highlights complimenting her soulful eyes. Her plump lips were a sinful red that also matched the colour of her familiar red combat boots. The most notable difference about Jade's features, however, was the absence of a scowl. Instead, a playful smirk graced her lips, a smirk that Robbie hadn't seen since before Tori had arrived at hollywood arts.

"Oi, Freekzoid. Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jade snapped.

Instantly Robbie began to splutter helplessly,

"I wasn't… No, Jade… I swear."

Jade ignored him completely, pulling out her phone to scroll through photos on the Slap.

The remainder of the car ride was silent, Robbie's initial excitement completely dissolving as each second past. When they arrived at Shaun's house Jade didn't even thank him, she simply slipped out of the car and muttered something about going to find Cat.

Robbie couldn't help but silently brood as he got out of the car too, till he felt a friendly slap on his back which knocked him back to reality. Turning around he came face to face with Beck.

"Hey Robo."

"Hi." Robbie said, cringing once more at the stupid nickname Beck had given him.

"So, how was the car ride." He whispered leaning forward.

"Fine." Robbie replied cautiously, wondering where Beck was going with this discussion.

"So Jade didn't give you any trouble then?"

"No. We didn't really talk."

"Oh, good. Tonight's going to be fun, I can feel it." Beck grinned, his tone returning to normal as he looked around with a satisfied expression. "Maybe we can find you a girl, hey Robo?"

Robbie let out a very Jade like snort at that suggestion.

"Yeah right, Beck."

"Aw, come on. We'll see. Hey, I'll go get us some drinks."

And with those words Beck disappeared into the house. Robbie hesitantly followed, dread creeping up his spine as the blaring music from inside the house became louder and louder with each step. When Robbie finally pushed open the door he groaned at the sight of hundreds of young people spread out across the house. He could just make out Beck's fluffy hair amongst a crowd of Northridge girls at the opposite side of the room, his promise of grabbing drinks clearly forgotten. Sighing he made his way to the couch.

* * *

It was coming close to Midnight and everyone at this point of the night was either drunk or passed out. Cat and Trina had danced past at one point, closely followed by a stressed Tori who was trying to control the intoxicated pair. Andre had even sat with him for a while till a senior from Hollywood Arts began discussing a band he was in.

Having enough, Robbie decided it was time to find Jade and see if she was ready to leave. It wasn't too hard to find her. She was outside hurling insults out a poor fool who in his drunken state had plucked up the courage to try and ask her to dance. Robbie couldn't help but laugh as Jade finished her rant by pushing the poor sod into the shallow pool beside her.

Jade was just about to stomp off and Robbie was just about to race after her when she suddenly stood rigidly. Following her gaze, Robbie looked towards a completely smashed Beck who was holding a strange girl by the waist. From memory, Beck had at one point in the night drunkenly introduced her to him as Amanda or Amelia or something. He assumes Beck won't remember her name by tomorrow either.

His heart went out for dark girl. Trying to distract her from the distributing sight, he silently approached her.

"Jade, thank God you're sober." he sighed in relief, rubbing his temples as she approached.

"And what the hell does that mean?" She snapped in response, tearing her gaze away from Beck who was now dancing inappropriately close in Robbie's opinion to the Northridge girl.

Back to the situation at hand though, "Oh I-um- just thought you'd be… enjoying the party?" Robbie stammered pathetically, trying to stop his knees from shaking in fright.

"You're an idiot, Shapiro." Jade stated angrily. "I don't drink. I never have and I don't intend to. Did you just assume I was some drinking, slut-face bimbo (she always has a special way with words, Robbie cringed)?

Robbie didn't want to admit it, but honestly, she had been sort of right. He had simply thought Jade was a little wild at parties. He never got the impression she didn't drink, even though now thinking about it, he'd only ever seen her removing those plastic red cups filled with intoxicating substances from Beck's hands at past gatherings.

"So-sorry." He began to stutter, a little ashamed of himself. "I don't drink either." He piped up after a few moments of silence. "I mean it's not just because I'm nerdy and scared of everything… my Grandma was hit by a drunk driver once. She didn't die but she was left with permanent damage. She use to get seizures and sometimes she couldn't even remember who I was. She's passed on now. I'm glad she's in a better place but I guess I feel like I'd be betraying her in a way if I put myself in that same situation by drinking."

Great. He was rambling again, and to Jade West of all people.

Jade once again surprised him though. She peered at him silently with one eyebrow sort of raised and her arms crossed in defence in front of her chest. Robbie gulped and tried not to look there.

"That's okay. People who drink are idiots anyway." Jade finally grunted. Her cold front seemed to dissolve in response to the grateful smile he shot her. "Actually my mum drinks. A lot. That's why my dad took me- well never mind. Anyway, I've seen what it does to people and I'm not interested."

Once again, Robbie found himself looking at Jade in a new light. She wasn't just mean, rude and scary like he originally thought. Instead, she was standing there in front of him looking slightly insecure though her eyes glinted with strong determination.

"Look, don't tell anyone I said that, okay." Jade snapped firmly, her cold front returning.

"I won't. I promise." He assured, resisting the temptation to take her hand and squeeze it. Of course he wouldn't tell. This beautiful girl had opened up to him and she thought he would betray her?

"Shit. I haven't told anyone but Beck about that." She grimaced. This statement inexplicably angered Robbie though. Beck knew… well about whatever secrets Jade hid from the world. She clearly had opened up to him for help. She needed assurance. She needed love.

"It's cool. Well actually it's not cool but…" Robbie left the sentence hanging, unsure of what to say. "Do you wanna get out of here?" he finally suggested, shaking his head in disgust as some partygoer chose that prime moment to stumble down the back steps and barf up next to them.

Jade's nose crinkled in repulsion and Robbie grinned to himself thinking how cute she looked when doing that. Then he scolded himself for having those thoughts.

"Yeah. Let me just make sure Cat has all her clothes on." She nodded in agreement before slipping off into the house. "I'll meet you at your car." She called over her shoulder before completely disappearing into the swarm of people packed tightly inside.

Robbie allowed himself to smile for a few seconds, simply thinking about how misjudged Jade was and how she was actually pretty cool. If Rex was here he'd probably make some absurd comment that Robbie had a crush or something, which just for the record, he so totally doesn't… even if looking at that tight dress on Jade had excited certain parts of him.

Blushing madly Robbie ran to his car. Moments later Jade reappeared, and without needing to be prompted, the pair took off into the night."

* * *

 **P.S. I know Beck was a bit of a douche in this chapter, but I promise, I'm just trying to build up some character development for future chapters… Don't get too angry with me. Please remember to review so I know if people are still interested in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave reviews telling me what you liked/didn't like about the chapter. I really thrive off your feedback and it motivates me to write up the chapters. :)**

* * *

They had been driving for four minutes when Jade suddenly flung her feet onto the dashboard in-front of her.

Robbie internally groaned as her dress crept up a little higher on her thighs.

"Jade, put your legs down." He ordered, "That's totally unsafe."

"Shapiro, what's up your ass?" She demanded, but Robbie was pleased to see that she lowered her feet anyway.

"Come on, Jade. You know me, I have a reputation to uphold. World's dorkiest jew."

Jade laughed loudly in response. It was probably the first time Robbie had ever heard her laugh and he thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

As soon as Jade lowered her feet, she flicked on his radio before rolling down her window and leaning out of it so the wind could whip her dark hair around, making her look more sublime than ever.

In order to distract himself from simply leering at Jade, Robbie shakily turned the volume up as Jade cheered from outside the window and began to belt out the lyrics of the song.

The residents of the neighbourhood they were driving through would probably be unimpressed by their rowdy behaviour. For the first time in his life, Robbie didn't even care what anyone else might think. He threw his own head back and began to yell out the lyrics too.

"You know this song?" Jade gasped in shock, pulling herself back into the car.

Robbie shrugged with his stupid smile still planted across his face. "Yeah!" he yelled over the loud music. "Beck leant me this CD once and it had this song on it."

Jade's somewhat pleased expression dropped from her face and she turned to the volume knob down completely. Robbie slowed down the engine in concern.

"Is everything alright, Jade?" he asked in confusion.

"When did Beck give you that CD?" She demanded to know, twisting her fingers together anxiously.

Robbie had to think back "Oh, um, right after that time where we all went to play putt-putt a while back."

Jade sighed heavily in response and leant back against her seat with her eye close. "Oh." She simply breathed out, pain evident in her voice.

Robbie pulled up in alarm almost immediately. How does he continually manage to keep saying the wrong thing each time Jade seems to be enjoying herself?

"Geeze, Jade, I'm really sorry. Did I say something?"

"No. It's just… Beck's a real douche." Jade explains begrudgingly, almost as if those words clarified everything.

Robbie in response echoed Jade's exact word, "Oh." Prompting her to continue.

"I gave him that CD. I made it for him with all the songs that I like. He told me he listened to it but that's bullshit cause he gave it to you that same day." Jade explained grumpily.

Robbie wasn't sure if he was more offended for Jade's sake or for his own. I mean, come on. Here he was super excited that rad cool Beck had given him a mix tape. Really it was simply his girlfriend's music that he didn't want to sit through. Oh… He decides he's more offended for Jade.

"Beck's a real scoundrel." Robbie declares. Jade looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Stop it Robbie, you're so bad." She (almost) smirks sarcastically.

Senescing that he was finally doing something right by insulting the ex he continued, "a real wazzbag. A delinquent. A smelly face poo head."

That one actually evoked a laugh from Jade.

"Oh Robbie you're turning me on with all this dirty talk." Jade teased, Robbie's ears turned pink but he laughed along with her anyway.

"Well I like your music." Robbie smiles, and with that comment he turned up the song again.

Jade fights back a grin before resting her feet up on the dashboard and relaxing contently. Robbie's wise enough to not even complain this time.

The pair of them sat in peaceful silence, nodding along to the heavy beat of the music till they drove past a 24hr diner.

"You hungry." Robbie asked Jade.

"Dude, I'm always hungry." Jade chortled.

With those words, Robbie pulled up into the small parking lot. Within minutes the pair found themselves seated in a small booth with a stack of pancakes in front of them.

"I love pancakes. You know, I'm not even allergic to these ones. They're gluten free." Robbie moaned contently, stuffing a large fork into his mouth.

Jade's nose crinkles up cutely again as she mutters, "ew."

"Come on Jade, eat up." Robbie offers, ignoring the fact that its close to 2:00am.

"Are you trying to get me fat, Shapiro." She snarls, but her voice is lacking is usual aggression. "I am on a diet, you know."

"Don't be a dally duffer." Jade snorts in laughter, "you're perfectly fine." He assures her, brushing off her absurd comment.

"You know how to flatter a girl." Jade sarcastically sighs, but she pulled forward her plate and after drowning her pancakes in syrup and lemon, began eating them happily. Robbie grinned in satisfaction.

The night flew by after that. They had spent nearly two hours in the little night café. Jade had ordered four cups of coffee and even got another stack of gluten free pancakes – she later explained they were for her dad. Apparently his new wife was some health freak and was trying to put the family on a diet. Jade also got a cupcake for her brother. His name was Sammy and it was the first time Robbie had ever seen Jade mention someone with genuine affection. Robbie decided that he liked this Jade an awful lot. They had actually spent twenty minutes simply going through bad puns and pick up lines, and Jade had only punched his shoulder twice! Not only that, but when Robbie had asked if she wanted to pair up with him for Ernie's screenwriting class, she had actually said yes (though she made him promise to never bring Rex around her).

"I kind of gotta get back now." Jade finally said, trying to conceal the disappointment in her voice.

"I had fun." Robbie pipes in before waving a dismissive hand at her as she reaches for her wallet. "I got it." He assures her.

Jade shoots him a funny look but surprisingly doesn't argue. Probably too tired to. She does, however, demand that he come by later that day to get started on their screen play.

During the car ride back to her house Jade falls asleep at his side. It takes all of Robbie's will power not to be creepy and simply gawk at her, but as he pulls up, she looks so serene simply glowing as the moon lights up her face and her chest slowly rises and falls with each deep breath that it's impossible not to stare for a little bit. He also notices a small freckle near Jade's collarbone. He doesn't think he's seen anyone more perfect.

He's inclined to wake her up and tell her this, but as he checks his phone to look at the time, he sees three missed calls from Beck and instantly he feels guilty.

Judging from the voice mails Beck had in a drunken haze called him up to first tell him about his childhood budgie, "she was like ORANGE Rob-Man, and these little squawks. Damn. Rob, let's buys some budgies and start a family. We'll call one uncle Jesse." Then he had apparently come to the realisation Robbie was gone, "YOU DICKY-DICK DICK DICK. Roobbbiiieee. Where are yooouuu? Don't you loovvee me anymore?" And finally, he had simply slurred some incoherent words into the phone and began crying at one point.

Instead of gently shaking Jade awake to announce how beautiful she is, Robbie ends up poking her side till she groans and reluctantly opens her eyes.

"So-sorry Jade. We're at your house." Darn it, he's stuttering again.

"nargh." Jade grumbles sleepily before rolling over. Robbie turns dark red as he notices Jade's dress slide up on her creamy thighs. He not so subtly grabs his jacket from the car floor and drops it on his lap to cover himself.

"Jade please," Robbie begs, already completely humiliated. "You need to get up now." Jade still doesn't respond and sort of slumps lower into the seat. "It's going to be a long night." Robbie thinks to himself sadly. "Okay, do you want me to carry you or something?" he suggests finally, half-heartedly.

"Nooo." Jade moans, half amused half annoyed. "Okay, okay. I'm going." She sighs with a rub of her eyes. Her mascara's now completely smudged, and he isn't sure whether he should feel pleased that Jade's so comfortable around him or a little offended that she simply does not care how she looks when he's around.

"Okay-do you-um, need me to walk you to the door?" Robbie suggests weakly.

Jade takes this time to now observe Robbie's features, and unlike Robbie, she does not care for subtly. Instead, she eyed him down with her heavy-lidded eyes right in front of him. She came to a stop on his lap before looking down at her own, prompting a small smirk to appear on her face.

"You're such a perv, Robbie." She tells him, and Robbie feels like he's going to die. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Happy wet dreams."

And with that she slipped out of his car and practically glided to her house, her hair tumbling about behind her.

Robbie swears he could hear her beautiful laugh again when he had shouted out, "JADE" indignantly in response to her immodest comment, but she doesn't turn to look at him and by the time she's in her house a smile has reappeared on Robbie's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not going to lie…. I was very close to abandoning this story but I randomly had a Victorious dream and now I'm re-motivated. Letting you know, the amount of BADE will increase starting from the next chapter. Please remember, this is meant to be a friendship fanfiction first and foremost between Robbie and Jade. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. If you want more frequent updates, reviews are the surest way to encourage me :)**

* * *

In a strange turn of events, Robbie finds himself seated in Beck's RV the following morning. He was at a complete loss as to what had suddenly compelled him to drive over to his friend's "house" (if you could even call it that). Perhaps he was feeling a little guilty for leaving the party without saying goodbye to Beck, but it probably had more to do with the fact that all his dreams last night had revolved around a gorgeous blue-eyed beauty, which was definitely not okay considering she was Beck's ex-girl.

Robbie's twitching so nervously as he sits drinking some pink lemonade in the RV that Beck momentarily forgets his anger with the poor sod for ditching the party the previous night.

"Are you alright, Robman? You didn't try anything last night, did you?" Beck asks quietly.

"If you're talking about drugs then of course not, how could you even suggest such a thing? I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much. Peachy." Robbie babbles.

"Alright, alright." Beck laughs, shrugging his shoulders in his effortlessly adorable fashion. Robbie cringes as he pictures a crowd of girls swooning at this action.

"So why'd you ditch me last night?" Beck quizzes, the friendly tone not leaving his voice.

"You seemed preoccupied." Robbie simply exclaimed. Beck had the decency to rub his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. Those Northridge girls sure like to party. Err, you didn't happen to see Jade did you?"

Robbie considers lying, then decides that if Beck can be comfortable enough to grind up with Northridge girls, then he should know that Jade witnessed that degrading scene.

"I did. We left the party early."

"Together?" Beck gasped, his eyes widening at this unexpected information. "What do you mean?"

"I gave her a lift home. She wasn't exactly in a party mood."

"Oh…"

Beck once more has the decency to look sheepish.

"She probably wasn't very happy with me."

"No, she wasn't. I thought you wanted to make up with her." Robbie queries, trying to keep his tone pleasant but he can't help the angry buzz tickling his veins.

Beck looks downright ashamed now. Nervously, he swoops a hand through his hair before looking away from Robbie.

"Look, Rob, I don't know why I do it. I know she gets jealous. I guess I use to justify my actions by saying she needs to trust me more. Truthfully, I think I just like knowing she cares about me."

"That's probably not the best way to test someone's affection." Robbie pointed out.

"I know." Beck agreed. "Look, Rob, I know I seem like an ass but…" Beck appeared to be at a loss for words. Subconsciously, he reached for the ring around his neck. Robbie observed silently, his heart pounding quickly. He felt overwhelmed with guilt though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Beck finally looked up again, "I do love her. I'm just not sure how to show it, and I'm worried I won't get her back." He admitted quietly.

Robbie now sat burning in shame, his heart feeling torn.

"Oh well, wanna play one more game?" Beck suggests, changing the subject as he reaches for the Xbox remote.

Robbie glances at his watch only to let out a loud yelp.

"Damn. Sorry Beck, I forgot that I need to be at Jade's in 12 minutes. I promised we could start Ernie's script today."

Beck pouts dejectedly. "Oh, okay. I'll see you at school on Monday then. Hey, tell me if Jade says anything about me, kay Robbo?"

Hurriedly agreeing, Robbie dashed to his car. He fumed silently at every red light till he finally reached Jade's house. Jade herself was already standing at her front door, glaring at his approaching form.

"Sorry, Jade." Robbie began, running up the front driveway towards her. "I lost track of the time and…"

"Enough excuses." Jade snaps, waving around her scissors furiously. "And quieten down. Don't wake the She-Devil." She barks over her shoulder as she stomps through her open front door, Robbie closely on her heels.

Robbie assumes this "She-Devil" is Jade's stepmom. He honestly had never seen the women before but for some reason pictured her as a shamefully young, fake looking, blonde haired bimbo. That was why he was so surprised when he saw a photo of a middle-aged, smiling brunette, holding a squirming chestnut haired boy. His focus then shifts to the enormous chandelier handing over a large staircase.

So this is where you live." Robbie slowly comments, gazing at the massive mansion in front of him.

"Hardly." Jade snorts, "This is where my dad lives. I just get dumped here whenever mum takes off unexpectedly."

"Oh, right, sorry." Robbie fumbled.

Jade watched him curiously, torn between enjoying his discomfort and wanting to put him out of his misery.

"Nah, it's not as bad as you think." She finally admitted. "Dad and I are on somewhat better terms these days. Besides, it's good to see Sammy."

"Sammy? Your brother." Robbie questioned.

"Yep. Look, Robbie, he's a good kid... He's just a little," she seemed to struggle with the right words for a moment, "different."

Robbie was taken aback by the almost threatening glint in her eye as she silently warned Robbie not to make a comment.

"Jade, have you seen me? I spend my time with a puppet."

Jade instantly relaxed and chortled in agreement. However, it was at that moment Robbie realised that he hadn't spoken to Rex in days AND he had just said the P word.

"Okay then. Let's get started on the script." Jade called, as she ascended the large staircase and walked into a room at the end of the corridor.

Robbie had watched Jade's slap videos many times, so he was very familiar with her room. Still, he had felt extremely jittery when he had first entered. As the hours passed though, Robbie relaxed little by little, so that by 6pm he somehow found himself seated at the foot of Jade's bed while she lay sprawled out on the carpeted floor in front of him.

Robbie had just put away some notes for the script when Jade's door creaked open.

"Jade, can we see a movie?" A little voice asked from the door.

Robbie looked up in surprise only to be met with a pair of remarkably familiar blue eyes. A little boy, Jade's brother probably, stood at the doorframe. The little boy was wearing a cardboard box over his head so that only his eyes were visible, and his body seemed to be wrapped in aluminum foil. This apparently did not surprise Jade who simply rolled her eyes as she observed his appearance.

"Sam, Robbie and I are working. Give me one good reason why we should take you out."

"Mum's making her vegan lasagna again." Samuel innocently shrugs back in response.

In the space of two seconds, Jade manages to leap up, pulling Robbie up with her by his collar, grab her purse, grab Sammy's hand and walk towards the stairs. Sammy grins victoriously and Robbie can't help the chuckle that escapes from his lips.

They're about to make their descent when Jade stops abruptly and turns around. Robbie watches her curiously as she enters into a different room.

"Yo Dad, Emma's make her vomit lasagna tonight. I'm taking Samuel out for pizza. Want me to bring you a piece home?"

Robbie raises his brows in surprise as he observes the scene. Jade was clearly not kidding when she said that she was better terms with her father.

Mr West had the sense to quickly scan the room before discreetly nodding. "Don't be home too late." He murmurs before turning back to his work.

Robbie who had watched the exchange couldn't help but smile gently. It was only a little over a year ago that her dad would hardly look at her. He wondered what had changed.

"Alright Losers, get in the car," Jade commands as they walk outside. Robbie once more rushes ahead to hold Jade's door open for her. She rolls her eyes at the gesture but smiles mildly. Just as she's about to step into the car, Robbie let's out a yelp of pain. Both of them look down only to Jade's little brother kicking Robbie's knee.

"Oy. Stop that, you little weirdo." Jade yells, pushing him gently back.

"Jade, who is this guy?" Sammy asks furiously, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looks at Robbie who is still holding Jade's door open. "Is he your new boyfriend? Is this jerk another stink head like Oliver?" Samuel growls.

Robbie feels his ears turning red, but is surprised to see that Jade looks uncomfortable too.

"No, Sam, he's my… acquaintance from school. We're doing a project together." She explains.

"Oh, okay then." Sam smiles, and he looks up at Robbie with his big eyes, "Do you believe in Space Monsters, Mister? Jade says they're real, but she's training me to fight them, so I'm ready for invasion day."

Robbie grins mischievously at Jade who quickly ducks into the car.

"My name's Robbie, Sam, and I sure do believe in Space Monsters. Maybe you and your sister can start teaching me how to fight too." Robbie laughs.

Samuel looks absolutely thrilled at this information, and as soon as he's seated in the car, he begins jabbering on about all the different monsters that exist. This conversation continued all throughout the movie (much to the chagrin of the audience members), and even still once they were in a pizza parlor for dinner. Even after they had all eaten two and a half pizza's each, Sammy still had much to say.

"Jade told me she started Monster training when she was three years old. I'm only six, but I reckon I'm pretty good." Samuel gleefully exclaims through a thick mouthful of pizza.

Robbie turns to ask Jade why exactly she had started training so young, but Jade seemed to have reached the end of her patience and finally yelled.

"ENOUGH, SAMUEL! Gross, look at yourself. Dude, you got cheese in your hair, you dirty little squib." Jade scoffs, looking towards her younger brother who sure enough had managed to get more food on his body than into his mouth. "Shapiro, take him to the bathroom would you?" She demands, rubbing her temples wearily.

Obligingly, Robbie got up immediately. Sammy sulked all the way to the loo, before turning and instructing Robbie to leave him alone, "She thinks I'm still two. I'm six years old. You don't have to come in with me."

Feeling like it wasn't worth an argument, Robbie began to head back to their table. He ended up halting in his tracks, however, as he watched a girl with flaming red hair appear out of nowhere, only to fling herself onto Jade who now looked ready to explode.

Over the loud restaurant crowd, Robbie was just able to hear Jade grimly say, "Hey Cat," her face strained as she tried to control her annoyance as Cat tightened her grip around her neck.

"What are you doing here, Jadey?" Cat positively beamed.

Robbie watched Jade's eyes nervously glance around the restaurant till they fell on him. With warning eyes, she silently commanded Robbie to stay hidden as she replied to Cat, "Just taking Sammy out for the night."

"Really? I don't see him anywhere." Cat chimed, looking around cheerily.

"He's in the bathroom." Jade insisted

It was at that moment when the universe decided to show once more that it hated Robbie, as some Northridge Punk walking to the bathroom accidentally elbowed Robbie in the back, causing him stumble forward, slip on the oily floor and end up sprawled out on the table. Jade looked at him murderously while Cat screamed in shock.

"Robbie?"

"Hey Cat." he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" She laughed gleefully, helping him to stand up.

"Umm.. Well... Jade?" He pleaded, unsure of what to say. It was Jade's great idea (note the sarcasm) to hide him. Any answer at this point would seem suspicious.

"We were working on a project. Just taking a little break now. Sam wanted to see a movie so…"

Cat stared at the pair unbelievingly until a little giggle escaped from her lips which were curving upward into a knowing grin.

"Riiggghtt. Well, have fun with your 'project.' I'll let you two get back to this... not a date thing you're on."

Jade was about to start yelling out clarifications as Cat skipped out of the shop when she was once more distracted by Sammy approaching them, now with a handful of soap bubbles in his hair.

Growling in frustration, Jade picked up a napkin and began to clean her brother off. Once she was done with him, she took one look at Robbie's oil stained shirt and pulled him towards her too. With a surprising tenderness, Jade began to mop him up as well. Though the frown did not leave her face, Robbie couldn't help but think that deep deep deep down, Jade was a bit of a softy. That girl truly was a mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, everyone. Please continue to leave feedback / ask questions. And remember to review this chapter for more frequent updates.**

* * *

"Shapiro! You, Me, toilet paper and peanut butter. Let's do this." Jade declared gleefully, her eyes twinkling mischievously as a sly smirk lit up her face as she snuck up behind the curly-haired boy who was engaged with his chemistry homework.

Robbie, to his credit, did manage not to shriek when Jade's slim fingers clamped down on his shoulders. However, he did leap out of his seat before shakily answering, "Moses' beard, Jade, you can't just sneak up on people like that. You know I'm a firm believer that Halloween should be banned due to all the health risks… and safety hazards. I mean, hello, aren't parents supposed to remind kids never to accept candy from strangers, how come-"

"Shapiro. Shut. Up."

Andre, who was sitting at a library table with Robbie, let out a loud laugh. Jade grinned in his direction and even shot him a little wink.

"Sup, Harris." She greeted.

"Hey, West" He greeted back.

"What's with you and surnames?" Robbie mumbled, a little sulky about being ignored by the pair.

"I think Tori wants to host a party." Andre began, "You guys should come."

"Ew. That's the last place where I want to be on Halloween."

"We could take your brother trick or treating." Robbie suggested. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't see Andre's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Meh. Sammy would like that I guess." Jade admitted. "Fine. As long as we get to play tricks on unsuspecting children. I'll teach them to glamourise all things evil." Jade muttered the last part under her breath.

"Okay then, I'll swing by around six. Oh, by the way, I got you this." Robbie responds, handing over to her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Frizzle. I'll see you tonight to work on Ernie's script." It wasn't a question, but Robbie immediately nodded his head. "Alright then, see you later."

"Hey Jade, I'll walk you to your locker." Andre spontaneously announced. Jade looked at him curiously but didn't protest.

The pair walked in silence with Andre occasionally tapping a beat on his leg. She could tell Andre wanted to say something, and sure enough he finally voiced,"You know, I've really missed this Jade."

"What do you mean? I've always been the same person, idiot." Jade scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"No you haven't. Before Beck and especially before Tori you were different. More relaxed. More confident and self-assured. I liked being around you cause though you terrified me, I got to appreciate how witty and endearing you are. It's good to have you back, Kid. I've missed that mischievous spark in your eye."

"You're such a creeper Andre." Jade scorned, though her lips were slightly upturned.

Andre smiled in return, though his grin faded slightly as in a gentle voice he added,

"You know he misses you though."

Andre didn't need to clarify who he was talking about. The tanned, fluffy haired boy was clear in both their minds.

"Yeah right." Jade scoffed.

"He does. He's acting… wonky."

"That means nothing." Jade sighed.

"Don't be so sure. Anyway, by the looks of things you're not at a lack of suitors." Andre teased, his tone becoming lighter. "Since when have you and Robbie gotten along so well?"

Jade shrugged but couldn't bring herself to quite meet Andre's eyes.

Truthfully, her relationship with Robbie had taken a rather unusual turn. It had been almost a month since Shaun's party, and still Jade found herself willingly hanging out with Robbie every single day. She saw him even more than Cat, something Cat loved to bring up at any chance. It had gotten to the point where Robbie had now started driving her home where they would work on Ernie's script for about an hour, then they usually ended up just hanging out together, sometimes taking Sammy out. It was not unusual for Robbie to stay for dinner, and surprisingly he seemed to get on rather well with her father and step mum, something Beck had avoided at all costs in the past.

"Don't be stupid. He's a good kid. He's smart and he can even be funny on occasion." Jade finally mumbles.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jade West?" Andre laughs in shock.

"Oh shut up." Jade snaps with a glare, but there's no venom in her voice, and before she knows it both her and Andre burst into laughter.

The pair continued sniggering as they approach the bulletin board with school announcements.

"Oh look, the annual talent show is taking place next month." Andre grins, pushing aside a large poster announcing the date for this semester's Kick Back. "You going to perform? I bet if you sang a song to Beck you'd have him wrapped around your little finger. Or perhaps it might be a good time to declare your newly discovered profound love for Robbie."

"Andre, do you want to keep the teeth in your mouth?"

Andre raised his hands in mock surrender as he began to accompany Jade to her locker.

"Actually though, would you be willing to do me a favour?"

Andre looked at her curiously but slowly nodded.

"Could you help cut some music together for me?"

"You're going to sing?" he queried.

"No… I was thinking of maybe showcasing another one of my many talents." Jade admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh yeah." Andre promoted, nudging her gently in the shoulder.

"Look, don't tell anyone this but for the last few weeks I've been booking the dance studio to practice. I mean, I'm probably no good, but it's kind of therapeutic."

Andre rolled his eyes with a laugh "Yeah right. You, Jade West, not good at something?"

"Oh shut up you musically gifted moron." Jade groaned as she elbowed him in the gut.

"It would be my honour." Andre laughed, rubbing his stomach. "Anyway, make sure you do stop by Tori's house at some point tonight. I know she'd really appreciate it."

"We'll see." Jade finally sighs, and Andre grins knowing that coming from Jade, that was basically a solid yes.

"Cool, see you then Jade. Stay awesome." Andre called, and with those words he waved goodbye and left for his locker.

* * *

Trick or treating didn't quite go to plan later that night. Robbie had picked Jade and Samuel up early on that night, and then bravely persevered for two hours as he tried to restrain Jade from pegging candies at little kids and Sammy from running into trees due to the massive cardboard space helmet that concealed most of his face.

"Jade, I think Sam has enough candy to last him for two years. Should we head to Tori's now?" Robbie asked, just as Jade raised her hand to throw another lolly and a little girl in a Hermione Granger costume.

"Fine," Jade grumbled. "Sam, come on kiddo, let's go to see Cat."

"Yay!" Samuel cried, grabbing Jade's hand and Robbie's as they trio walked to the car.

Thankfully they weren't too far away from Tori's, and before Robbie knew it, he was knocking on her front door while Jade threw eggs at the windows of Tori's house.

"Jade, Robbie, you guys came!" Tori beamed, ignoring the mess Jade had made, "And who's this little angel?" Tori gushed, dropping a few candy bars into Sammie's basket as she bent down to inspect his costume.

"I'm an Alien Monster Fighter" Sammie explained, perplexed at Tori's ignorance. "What's wrong with your eyes? Angel." He scoffed.

Tori's bright smile faltered for a second, but seeing Jade's smirking face, she laughed herself and rolled her eyes.

"Well there's no other Alien Monster Fighters here, but I know Cat wants to dance with someone. She'll be happy to see you!"

Sammie grinned in glee at the mention of Cat's name, then took off into her house.

"Don't drink anything given to you!" Yelled Jade from behind. She looked menacing, but Robbie could hear the stress in her voice.

Don't worry about him, he's a smart kid." Robbie whispered into her ear, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

This gesture did not go unnoticed by Tori who stood gaping at them.

"Are… are you guys together or something?" She gasped, her eyes widening in excitement.

Hastily, Robbie ripped his arm away from Jade, expecting the goth to lash out. He was shocked however when Jade threw an arm around his neck and leaned in close.

"Don't worry, Vega, it's purely physical." She purred with a wink.

Tori looked scandalised, but Robbie had to hold back a snort of laughter. Having spent a few weeks with Jade he was getting used to her mischievous actions.

"God I hope you're kidding." Tori moaned.

"Sorry to break it to you, Tor, but turns out I'm a massive stud." Robbie shrugged nonchalantly, feeling brave and wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

This caused both Tori and Jade to burst out laughing, and after a moment, Robbie joined in. Their laughter was cut short however when a figure that had been hiding in corner approached ominously.

Beck's usual, cool demeanour had clearly shattered. He was glaring at the trio with a look of anger that Robbie had never seen before. Jade took one look at him then rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey Robbie, can we talk for a second?" Beck asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Um, I'm just going to talk to Andre." Tori squeaked meekly, sensing the thick tension in the air.

"Traitor." Robbie thought, as he reluctantly followed Beck into a dark corner of the house. Robbie nervously observed Beck's clenched fists and was just about to Beck what was wrong when the tanned boy suddenly spun around and hissed,

"What the hell are you doing with Jade?"

Robbie had never seen Beck look so angry before, but Robbie himself could feel his own blood beginning to boil.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded defiantly.

"Are you kidding? I hardly see you anymore, Rob, and when I ask around it turns out you're always hidden away with Jade. And now you're hanging out with her family too? And why are you flirting with her? What's going on with you, man?"

"We weren't flirting. We were just kidding around." Robbie mumbles, but he can feel his stomach churning at Beck's accusations. Truthfully, he had been avoiding Beck for reasons he was still unsure about himself. Something about Beck's presence just made Robbie feel guilty inside.

"Sure didn't look like it. You didn't seem able to keep your hands to yourself."

"Beck, we were messing around. What's it to you anyway. You guys aren't dating anymore. It's been over a month." Robbie snaps, surprised at his own daring. He had no idea where this courage was coming from, but he knew he was treading dangerous waters.

"You know she's my girl." Beck snarled, stepping closer to Robbie's smaller form. "You shouldn't make a move on a friend's girl, or am I no longer your friend?"

"Don't be dramatic." Robbie murmured. "I wasn't making a move." Robbie could feel his stamina diminishing rapidly.

Beck looked like he wanted to protest some more, but seemed to get ahold of himself. "Okay then." He sighed. Robbie was relieved to see Beck's fists unclench. Sure enough, Beck looked a little abashed by his uncharacteristic anger. "Look, I'm sorry Rob. I'm just… hurt. I really miss her. I didn't mean to lash out on you." Beck quietly apologised.

"All good." Robbie breathed, but still, he leaned back as if trying to create distance without actually moving.

"I'll see you around, Robbo." Beck finally murmured, and with that, he walked off to rejoin the party.

Robbie let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. That was certainly unexpected. Maybe to be safe, he should back off from Jade a little bit. Surely there was a bro code or something he was expected to abide by? With these thoughts, he left to find Tori again.

In the meanwhile, Jade was dancing with Cat and Sammy in another corner of the house, trying to keep up with the energetic pair.

"Jade, you look so beautiful tonight!" Cat squared over the loud music.

Jade bit back a smile before slightly more quietly calling back, "Thanks, Cat. And as usual, you look… er, very nice." Cat was dressed as a mixture between a fairy and unicorn. Apparently, she couldn't decide what she wanted to be. Jade was not dressed up at all. She was wearing her usual dark clothes but had allowed Robbie to draw some blood stains trickling down from her mouth.

Cat giggled happily as she spun Sammy around with her. When she was close enough to Jade, she leaned in and whispered, "You know, Beck couldn't keep his eyes off you as you walked in. I thought he was going to burst when Robbie started touching you."

"Beck doesn't get jealous. Trust me, I know." Jade scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Cat looked skeptical. "I don't think that's true, Jade. Maybe he was just good at hiding it."

"Doubt it." Jade muttered, then quickly scanned the room to see if she could spot the fluffy haired man. Instead, she caught sight of Tori who was rubbing Robbie's arm in what appeared to be a sympathetic manner. She was pleased to see that Robbie quickly pulled away and walked towards the drinks table.

She was just about to go over to him when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out to see what Loser was bothering her on Halloween, when suddenly her blood ran cold as she saw the name flash on her screen. Mum.

"Cat, can you look after Sam for a sec." She asked slowly, trying to keep her voice natural but her ears were ringing.

Cat looked mildly surprised but nodded.

"Bathroom," Jade muttered as she immediately pushed her way through the crowd. Her head was down so she didn't realise that she was about to walk into someone until it was too late.

"Whoa, you ok- Jade?"

Jade looked up only to be met with Beck's surprised eyes.

"Sorry, Move." Jade could hardly think straight as she pushed past him, not in the mood to talk.

Immediately Beck knew something was wrong,

"Are you okay?" Beck asked worriedly, trying to chase after her but Jade was moving at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Piss off, Oliver. I don't have time tonight." Jade yelled, legging it to the bathroom up the staircase.

She could vaguely hear Beck calling after her, but she ignored him as she ran to the bathroom, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She had no idea why she still got so worked up every time her mum finally sent her a message. True, it had been nearly five months since she last heard from her, but it was typical for Jade's mum to disappear for long periods of time. Jade bit the inside of her cheek as she finally opened the message with slightly shaky hands.

"Jade, hun. It's mum. I miss you. Can you come visit me? I'm staying with a friend at 2 Oak St, Bakersfield. I hate to ask this of you, but could you bring some cash for me to borrow? Running a little low on supplies. Love you xx"

Jade frowned deeply at the message, a mixture of rage, hate and despair welling inside her stomach. She sat on the toilet seat and just stared at the floor. She hated her. She really did. And yet, she still found herself checking her mental calendar to see what dates she was free.

After a couple of minutes to collect her thoughts, Jade felt well and truly exhausted. As inconspicuously as possible, she snuck back downstairs and took Sam by the hand, guiding him to the door. Thankfully he didn't protest. Though only aged 6, Sam was pretty good at reading his sister's mood and could tell something wasn't right.

They had almost just made it to the exit when Jade was suddenly pulled to a stop.

"Are you leaving?" Robbie asked perplexed. They had only just arrived an hour ago.

"Yeah. It's late. I need to get Sam home." Jade improvised. She was trying to control her temper but had never been one for polite conversation, especially when something was on her mind.

"Oh, Of course. Well, I'll come back with you. I'll just grab my keys off Cat. I gave them to her as a distraction because…"

"No." She cut him off, "You stay. Have fun. I'll see you around." And with that Jade legged it to the street, Sam dragged along beside her. When Tori's house was finally out of sight, Jade bent down and picked Sammy up in her arms and begun the long walk home. She was immensely grateful that her brother was still unusually small for his age (though it definitely made him more of a target at school), and grateful for the thirty or so minute walk back to her place that would hopefully help clear her head. As she walked by houses decorated with faded ghosts and cackling witches, Jade couldn't help but sigh at the dark irony.

Meanwhile, Robbie was left glued to spot on Tori's front door step, his brow dampening and causing his glasses to slip a bit down his nose. His first thought was that Beck had said something to Jade. He wanted to chase after her but thought better of it. Perhaps he was coming on too strong. Jade was simply his friend, after all. Nothing more. Just a friend...


	10. Chapter 10

**Decided to combine two chapters together, mainly just to assure the BADE shippers that I am working up to something. Sorry that the** **bade** **scenes have been fleeting. Hope you all continue to read. Please remember to leave a review!**

 **Also, warning this chapter is slightly angsty. There should be no other chapters like this, so if you're not into it (which I totally understand), rest assured this will be it!**

* * *

Robbie had tried to keep his feelings for Jade purely platonic, but as he approached his locker the next Monday morning, he was struggling to keep his emotions at bay. The buzzing inside of Robbie's lower abdomen could only be a mixture of excitement and nerves as he dawdled next to his locker with a warm cup of freshly made coffee held in his hand, ready to present to Jade.

He wasn't exactly sure how he'd classify his newfound relationship with Jade. Perhaps "friends" was pushing it, but he definitely knew she didn't simply "tolerate" him anymore. Still, she had left rather abruptly last Friday night, and she had canceled their weekend plans claiming she had "stuff to do." Robbie didn't want to read into it too much, but he was concerned.

Jade finally stomped into the school, the students of Hollywood Arts parting like the Red Sea as she walked towards her locker. She had her usual scowl on her face, but as Robbie peered at her eyes, he noticed them furrowed in concentration.

"Hey." She greeted, her voice sounding distant as she automatically reached forward to take the steaming coffee from his hands.

"Hey, you okay Jade?" Robbie asked in concern, his voice low as he got a close-up look at the Goth in front of him. She wasn't her usual pale goddess self, she looked tired and languid, and her usual biting spunk was missing.

"I've been better." She answered honestly, "But I'm not really up for talking about it, Shapiro."

As much as Jade appreciated Robbie's concern, the nerdy boy needed to learn how to read her. If she said she didn't want to talk, she meant it, and one of the quickest ways to piss her off would be to make her do otherwise.

"Are you sure? Did something happen at home? Does it involve your mum?" Judging by the way Jade tensed at his words, he was certain he'd hit the mark. "What happened? Did she contact you?"

"Shut up, Robbie. I'm serious. I'm not up for talking right now." Jade snarled through her teeth, trying to keep her temper but failing miserably as Robbie went so far as to place (what he thought to be) a comforting hand on her shoulder. With anger, she shoved him off her and slammed her locker shut.

Robbie looked like a hurt puppy, but instead of giving up he continued, "Jade, you've got to let people in! Stop being on the defense all the time. All I want to do is help!"

"Shapiro, I don't need your help. You're not even my friend." She snapped bitterly, but taking one look at Robbie's hurt face she instantly regretted the harshness of her words.

It was too late to repair the damage done though because Robbie had already spun on his heel and stomped away. "Whatever, Jade. You can come to me when you want to talk next." He stiffly called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Shit," Jade internally muttered, "way to piss off the one person who's actually being somewhat decent to me."

Groaning in frustration, she angrily kicked the trash can beside her before flopping down ungracefully to the floor. Beck always understood her conflicting emotions towards her mum. He also knew not to probe her about it.

In anger, Jade stomped over to improv class. Fate had it in for her it seemed as the entire class was already seated leaving only one seat vacant. In front of Beck. Of course.

"For fuck's sake." Jade growled under her breath as she furiously flung herself into the seat, crossing her arms defiantly and narrowing her eyes to scare off anyone who dared look in her direction. Thankfully no one addressed her, and Beck remained motionless where he was seated though his brows creased as he observed her stance.

It was only when the class had started after Sikowitz had climbed through a window and demanded Tori and Andre to create a scene set on Mars that any form of movement was made towards her.

"You okay?" A gruff but still gentle voice asked Jade quietly in her ear.

Resisting the urge to shiver, she spun around in her seat to face the fluffy haired boy who had such an effect on her.

"Buzz off. I'm fine." She hissed.

Beck raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're a bad liar." He responded simply, before scooting his chair an inch closer and continuing in a gentler voice "Did you have a fight with Robbie?"

"What, is that what the school's saying?" She snapped, not bothering to lower her voice. Tori, who was on stage improvising a scene with Andre, stopped speaking mid-sentence, looked up worriedly, then in a hysterical tone began yelling her lines to try and cover up the scene between Beck and Jade in the back row.

"No," Beck responded calmly, his eyebrow raising even higher, "I just figured that since you've been spending so much time with him lately, the only person to wazz you off this much must have been him."

"Well you shouldn't make assumptions like that. And for the record, stop creeping on me. Stop keeping tabs on who I spend my time with."

"I'm not!" Beck insisted, "everyone's noticed you two hanging around each other. You guys aren't exactly being subtle about your newfound relationship!"

"WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP." Jade roared, her infamous anger exploding. Tori's voice had risen to a higher octave while Andre wasn't even pretending to be in character anymore and openly watched the pair with the rest of the class. Even Sikowitz was looking on in interest.

"OH YEAH? SURE DOESN'T SEEM THT WAY." Beck yelled back, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING, YOU IDIOT? HOW COULD I BE WITH ROBBIE WHEN I STILL LO…" Jade stopped screaming abruptly, her eyes widening at her loss of control.

"Jade?" Beck breathed.

Jade looked around widely, searching for an escape route. The class was all staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed. She couldn't take it. Angrily she shoved Beck aside and legged it to the car park. Oh, screw it. She was bunking off school for the day. Time to see what Mother dearest had been up to.

* * *

Robbie's anger lasted for no more than three whole seconds the next morning when he saw the infamous Jade West. Or rather, saw what was on her.

Though Jade's head was bowed low, he could see as clear as day her purple, bruised eye.

"JADE" He shrieked shrilly, internally cringing at his high pitch tone before flinging himself to her side. "What happened to you?" He panted, trying to get a closer look at her eye which she had now slapped a hand over in the hopes of concealing.

Jade looked horrendously appalled by his loud sounds that had drawn attention to her and briskly slapped her other hand over his mouth before hissing, "Shut the fuck up, Shapiro." Robbie boldly licked her palm in response which caused Jade to yelp in repulsion and let him go instantly.

"Seriously, what the hell Jade? What happened to your eye?" Robbie cried in concern, trying to poke her hand away that was attempting to hide the bulging black and blue swell around her eye. Letting out a small wail of despair, Robbie also noticed a few little cuts on her left cheek. "JADE!" he screamed, his voice reaching a new octave of high.

Jade looked mortified before dragging him harshly by the cuff of his sleeve into the janitor's closet, muttering under her breath the entire way and only stopping once to snarl at some onlookers who quickly made themselves scarce.

"I told you to be quiet." She hissed angrily after she had slammed the door rather loudly, causing Robbie do a nervous jump in the air. "What happened to not talking to me?" She demanded rather bitterly, attempting to glare at him but her eye was so swollen it was a rather pitiful attempt.

Tears were actually beginning to prickle in the corner of Robbie's eyes as he looked at her brokenly. Seriously. SERIOUSLY? She wants to think about their fight when she's standing in front of him looking like some bikie has assaulted her and-

The blood drained from Robbie's face, "WHO DID THIS JADE?" Robbie yelled, waving his arms frantically about like a lost child. "Oh my God, did they hurt you? Did they TOUCH you? Oh my God this is all my fault! Why wasn't I protecting you? I'm awful. I wish I were dead. I should have-"

"Christ's sake, Robbie, would you please be quiet." Jade moaned. "No one did this to me so just stop getting your panties in a twist." She continued, wincing at her own use of the word, 'panties.'

Robbie looks at her patronizingly, "You're telling me no one used your face as a punching bag."

"I visited my mum." She half whispers, turning her back to him so he can no longer see her face. Judging by her stance which was now hunched over rigidly, it was safe to say this wasn't a pleasant trip and Robbie could feel his blood run cold.

"Oh, and how did that go?"

To his horror, Jade actually let out an audible sniff in response as she wrapped her arms around herself for support. "She didn't even know who I was. I could hardly even recognise her myself. Robbie, she's so sick. Her veins… and her skin… it's like she's the walking dead. I mean I knew she had a drinking problem but now she's a user as well! And she's living with this absolute creep! The rat tried to feel me up right before trying to snag my wallet. I was just so pissed and so upset… I tried to slap my mum but she's a lot quicker. I think it was self-defence and the adrenaline. I dunno. She threw a vase at me and some pieces chipped my face. It was an accident, I'm fine now."

"And your eye?"

"Oh, well, something must have been in my eye cause my vision was funny. I walked into a pole on my way home."

Robbie doesn't believe her even for a second but Jade clearly was uncomfortable discussing the issue so he decided to let it drop. "Well, okay then." he finally sighs, rubbing his elbows nervously. "We should put some ice on it though, to reduce the swelling."

"It's fine. I just need my stage makeup to cover it. I've got some in my locker." She replies somewhat uncomfortably. The fact that Robbie was being so caring even after their argument unsettled her. It reminded her of the way Beck treated her when they first started dating. No matter how much they fought, he would always return promising to look after and care for her.

"I'll grab everything, wait here." Robbie instructs, and almost instinctively he cups her cheeks and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They're both momentarily stunned before Robbie comes to his senses and dashes out of the janitor's closet.

Jade gapes but can't prevent the small smile that briefly appears on her face.

* * *

After Robbie had helped patch Jade up, the pair did all they could to remain unnoticed for the remainder of the day. Sadly, this was becoming an increasingly difficult mission as both Tori and Beck seemed to want to talk to Jade at any opportunity.

They had just finished their English class when Tori grabbed Jade by her jacket to pull her to stop.

"Never touch me." Jade growled, furious at being caught before she could leave with Robbie who stood loyally next to her. Beck, noticing that Jade was unable to escape quickly, strode over to try and talk with her too.

"Wait, Jade, I just wanted to ask if you were coming to the auditions for Sikowitz's play tomorrow? Maybe we can run lines together?" Tori gushed. Tori was clearly trying to be kind after the incident from the previous day, but Jade wanted to keep as much distance as possible from anyone who might notice her injured eye and start asking questions.

"I'm not auditioning." she huffed agitatedly.

Tori frowned miserably but turned towards Robbie,

"What about you Robbie?"

"I went to sign up, but Sikowtiz crossed my name off the list." He sighed with a shrug.

"Oh. Well, we'll see you at lunch then?" Tori challenged, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she leered at the pair then glanced over at Beck.

"No. Shapiro here is going to buy me sushi." Jade replied impatiently, picking at her nail polish and making a point to position her body so she was completely cutting off Beck who was staring rather intently at her. His face twitched slightly at this news, but he remained silent.

"Yeah!" Robbie agreed, catching onto Jade's apparent desire to ditch their friends (and Sikowtiz said he needed to work on his improvisation), "We're going to discuss our script for Ernie's class."

"You sure have been working on that a lot." Beck finally scoffed from the door frame, trying to make eye contact with Jade who was now pointedly staring at her wrist.

"Have we? Oh well, we'd better be going. Later guys." Robbie breezily declared, then grabbing Jade's elbow he hurried away to their film class.

Tori turned to look at Beck when Jade and Robbie had disappeared out of sight, and with hands on her hips she muttered, "Something's going on between them. We definitely need to get to the bottom of it."

Beck nodded in agreement, but he was more concerned about the way Jade had stood trying to conceal herself from him. He knew her like the back of his hand, and just like yesterday he could tell something was not quite right. He also noted the heavy application of makeup on the left side of Jade's face. This alone made his gut twist. Silently, he formed his own plan in his mind, he wanted to talk to Jade properly, and hopefully this time it wouldn't end in a screaming match.

* * *

Beck knew Jade's timetable back to front. He used to insist on walking her to every one of her classes, something that both amused and frustrated Jade. He would also try and be there for her after class to walk her to his car. Obviously, it had been quite some time since he had done this, which was why Jade flinched in surprise when she spotted Beck leaning against the closest locker to the classroom she was exiting later that day. The way he casually smiled and walked over to her brought back such a flash of memories that she had to pinch herself to focus on reality.

"Hey." He greeted gently.

"Not this again." Jade snapped, looking away from him.

"Jade, I won't try and force you to listen, but it would mean a lot if you could hear me out. Please, can we talk?"

Beck's voice was so earnest that Jade felt her stiff resolve soften. Glancing at Beck's pleading eyes, she stiffly nodded once and beckoned for him to follow her to the janitor's closet.

"Okay," she breathed. Robbie would be waiting at his car for her, but Jade was certain he wouldn't leave without her. She'd apologise later for being late.

It felt oddly family falling into step beside Beck as they walked to the closet. As Beck held the door open for her, she had to take a deep breath in to calm herself.

For a while they were silent, both lost in their own memories. A ghost of a smile was etched on Beck's face as he looked around.

"Remember the last time we were in here alone together?" He asked gently, chuckling as he saw Jade's cheek flush."

"Yes, you horny bastard." Jade spat, causing Beck to laugh harder.

"I believe it was you who convinced me to ditch Sikowitz's class so we could, 'have some quality time together,' as I remember you saying."

Jade smirked guiltily. "I remember nothing of the sort." Seeing that Beck's grin was only growing she quickly asked, "So what did you want to say?"

Beck's smile vanished and was replaced with a serious expression. Slowly, he edged closer to her. Jade was frozen, unable to move. Ever so gently, he brushed some thick strands of hair that were covering her face aside and softly began to rub some water around her left eye. Jade winced in pain as he lightly pressed against the sensitive skin. Immediately, Beck pulled back in horror.

His face was a ghastly white as he stared at her swollen eye.

"Oh, my Jade." He whispered, gently stroking the bruised skin. Before he could stop himself, Beck had pulled Jade into a tight embrace as he looked down at her sadly.

Jade was still frozen in shock, but as Beck looked at her with a storm of emotion in his eyes, she felt a sense of calm wash over her.

"You promised you wouldn't visit your mum again."

"And you promised to always be there for me."

Beck looked distressed

"Jade, let me make this clear. I know I don't deserve an inch of forgiveness or respect from you, but I will always be there when you need me. I don't care who you're with," Beck looked pained at this but continued, "I still want to be the rock in your life."

Jade's harsh features softened as she listened to the sincerity in Beck's voice.

"Thank you, Beck. And for the record, I'm sorry too. I guess I was getting a little out of control."

They stayed still, holding each other just like the use too when they were dating. To Jade, it felt like home. Not that she'd ever admit it. However, she knew she had to pull away. She didn't want Beck to feel obliged to look after her, after all, they were broken up.

Lightly she punches Beck's shoulder as they part.

"Shapiro's waiting for me. I gotta go."

Beck's grin fades slightly, but he nods in understanding.

"Hey, will you come watch me audition for Sikowitz's new play tomorrow morning?"

"Nope." Jade breezily replies. "I've booked out the auditorium. I'm… well, that's none of your business, is it?" She teased. "Have fun playing Tori's lover again." She called over her shoulder as she strutted away.

It reminded Beck so much of the old times that he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Smiling, he made his way to his locker. Perhaps there was still hope for him and Jade. There was only one small problem left to deal with. Robbie Shaprio.

* * *

 **Please review! On another note, I'm writing up a purely BADE fanfiction. Would people prefer a really long one-shot or multiple shortish chapters?**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING YOU NOW. I wrote this chapter half asleep. I apologise now for any errors/inconsistencies**

 **On another note. I posted a new story called "The Jade Quest". It's had quite a few faves/follows but it would literally mean so much to me if you guys could go and LEAVE ME A REVIEW :D**

 **So if you love Bade, or want to see some major Jade lovin where she gets treated like the badass queen that she is, give it a read. Or even if you're enjoying the Robbie and Jade dynamic in this fic, I think you'll enjoy it.**

 **Also, please REVIEW this chapter. I want to give a special shout out to:**

 _ **Rishini**_

 _ **mnj2327**_

 _ **nathanvuong.5**_

 **and all my other regular reviewers (including all the anonymous ones). You guys make my day.**

* * *

"Did you see Vega's face when Sinjin got the male lead in Sikowitz's play? HA! I can't wait to see their love scenes." Jade declared gleefully, as she and Robbie entered Jade's house the following afternoon.

"What about Sinjin's face? I think this is the first time he's even gotten a role." Laughed Robbie in response.

"The best reaction was Beck's. Did you see his stupid expression? I can't believe he got cast as the delivery boy. He'll have like, four lines in the entire play."

Happily (and rather cruelly) the pair chortled gleefully. Robbie felt a little bad for finding joy in his friends' misfortune, but then again, Sikowitz hadn't even cast Robbie in his latest small production so he didn't feel too bad.

"How come you didn't audition?" Robbie finally asked once his laughter had subsided and he sat down at Jade's kitchen counter.

"What's the point? Everyone knows he'll only give Vega the lead roles."

Robbie bites his lip as he listens to Jade's blatant tone. "So you're just not going to audition for any more of his plays?" Robbie quizzes.

"Not for awhile at least." Jade admits. Taking one look at Robbie's disgruntled expression she continues, "I figure I shouldn't waste my time and talent. I'm focusing on other things. I've been writing a few scripts and submitting them to external filmmakers for their opinion." She explains as she passes Robbie a glass of _regular_ lemonade. "And I've been focusing on my skills besides acting."

"Oh. Well good for you, Jade." Robbie says in surprise.

"Yeah yeah. Well, enough chit chat. If we spend one solid hour on our script for Ernie I reckon we can finish it."

Robbie couldn't help his smile fade into a small frown. Jade looked at him in shock,

"What's wrong?" she demands to know.

"Nothing," Robbie replies quickly, "I've just enjoyed hanging out with you I guess."

To Robbie's horror, Jade actually snorts in laughter.

"You're such a loser. Honestly, Robbie, you think we're going to stop being friends just because we finish a project?"

Robbie's face turns ablaze as he chokes on his lemonade. "Wait. You just referred to me as your friend." Robbie gasps once he's finished spluttering.

It was Jade's turn to blush as she looked down at her nails.

"Well, you are."

"But you said the other day that -"

"Robbie. Stop talking." Jade finally warns.

Robbie simply beams up at her and happily pulls out all their notes.

* * *

It ended up taking the pair three hours to finish the script, which Robbie blames entirely on Jade who at times can have the attention span of a goldfish. She would get distracted and force Robbie to endure creepy videos or observe her collection of various mutilated and gory specimens. Somehow, they had made their way up into Jade's room at some point in the evening, and as soon as Jade completed the final sentence, she threw herself onto her bed and yawned loudly.

"If this doesn't get an A I'm going to cut off Ernie's fingers," Jade mumbles tiredly, a satisfied smirk resting lazily on her face as she lay back against her black pillows.

"No you won't," Robbie mutters, lightly jabbing Jade in her side as he cautiously moves to sit beside her.

Jade quickly punches him back in response, but Robbie only laughs.

"Hey, you wanna stay here tonight?" Jade abruptly asks, sitting up straight to look at Robbie with her piercingly blue eyes.

Robbie can feel his breath hitch in his throat but attempts to remain calm. "Will your Dad mind?" He asks as breezily as possible.

"Nope. Regardless, haven't you noticed how quiet the house is? Dad was dragged by his dumb wife to Florida for a few days to spend time with his in-laws. Assholes took Sammy along to. Some bullshit about him needing to spend time with his grandparents."

Robbie couldn't prevent the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched Jade's face crinkle cutely as she explained this.

"I wouldn't necessarily call that bullshit. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't go along."

"Dad wanted me to come, but I told him I'd light their place on fire, so he let me stay here."

Robbie thinks Jade's dad's actually quite clever. Anyone who knew Jade also knew when to take her threats seriously.

"Alright." He finally agrees, trying to keep his tone light, but he can feel his stomach buzz in excitement. "I'll order some take out. We do have school tomorrow so let's be sure to not have a late night."

Jade looks at him likes he's grown a second head.

"You are so lame, Miss Frizzle." She finally snips, and for good measure shoves him off her bed.

"Hey, I was kidding." Robbie laughs, rubbing his tender behind, and as Jade lets out an uncharacteristic chuckle, Robbie can't help but think he's the luckiest man alive.

* * *

It's early the next morning and Robbie and Jade had just pulled into the school parking lot when they get ambushed by the energetic Caterina Valentine.

"Oh hey Jade, hey Robbie. It's so cute that you drove in together. Did you have a sleepover or something?" Cat giggles, raising her eyebrows suggestively which causes Robbie to blush.

Jade stares at the flaming Red Head in shock. For a while, Jade had been suspicious that Cat was significantly smarter (well, at least more observant) than she let on.

"What's cute about that?" Jade asks indignantly, raising her own brow challengingly.

"Well, I just meant-" Cat began to explain, but was abruptly cut off by Jade yelling,

"That's nice, Cat. I'll see you later in class." And with that, she pulled poor Robbie by his collar to class.

"Oh Phooey." Cat cried bitterly, then catching sight of Tori she eagerly began to wave hello as she skipped over to her friend.

"What's up, Cat?" Tori smiles. Tori was always so nice. Cat liked her very much. She didn't like, however, when people use to say that Beck should be with Tori. The thought alone made Cat frown. If those two were together, it would be… well, boring, to put it simply.

"Earth to Cat?" Tori calls, waving her slim fingers in front of her face. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing really." Cat sighed. "I saw Robbie and Jade drive in together and I wanted to know if they had a sleepover cause if they did they should have made some cupcakes together, or brownies, but I like cupcakes, and I was going to tell them my favourite cupcake recipe which is for Red Velvet cupcakes cause they look like my hair and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tori yells, slapping her hands over Cat's mouth. Cat giggles wondering if Tori's hands taste like anything.

"They slept over together? Seriously? Does Beck know this?"

"Do I know what?"

Speaking of the Devil, none other than Beck Oliver appeared at that exact moment. He chuckled as he watched Tori jump back in shock, primarily because Cat had also chosen that moment to lick Tori's palm.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Too quickly. Beck looked at Cat expectantly.

"What happened, Cat?" He asks, then seeing Cat's large intake of breath as she prepared her self to relaunch into the story, he suddenly called, "and try and tell me in 5 words or less."

Cat paused mid-breath, a look of deep concentration crossing her face. Finally, she giggled, "Robbie and Jade slept together."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Beck Oliver had a heart attack.

Well, not actually, but it took both Tori and Cat to restrain him from charging into the school and tearing Robbie apart limb from limb.

* * *

Jade internally gulped as she chanced a quick look in Beck's direction for about the sixtieth time that class, only to observe him angled directly towards her with his face contort with a mixture of suppressed emotions as he eyes bore holes into the side of her face.

Whatever he wanted to say to her, Jade didn't think she had the mental strength to hear it. The other day had involved too much contact. She had almost forgotten that they were over and his heartfelt words had awoken all the feelings she had tried so desperately to bury deep within her. Distance was definitely needed. She needed a little space to remember that Beck had left her, something that stung significantly less when Robbie was around. Subtly, she glanced over at the four eyed geek who was listening raptly to Sikowitz's lecture on the best way to say everything by saying nothing. Loser. Jade smirked kicking Robbie's leg. Robbie turned to Jade and boldly stuck out his tongue, causing Jade's smirk to grow. Somewhere behind her a growl erupted from presumably Beck's lips. Jade forces herself to look forward.

As the end of class finally approached, Jade sat up ready to bolt out of class when Sikowtiz spontaneously announced,

"Class is over. Jade, please stay back for a moment."

The class who were used to their somewhat early dismissals all made to leave. Beck looked extremely frustrated as he allowed Andre and Tori to drag him out the room. He glared viciously at Robbie's curly hair, but Robbie was paying no attention and instead signalled to Jade that he'd meet her outside.

Jade groaned as she rubbed her temples, dreading the inevitable mess she'd have to deal with at some point. Grunting, she stomped towards Sikowtiz.

"What?" She snapped.

Sikowitz took a patronizingly slow sip from his coconut as he peered at Jade with stern eyes.

"Listen, you crazy Hippie, I have another class to get to so-"

"Jade, I was disappointed that you didn't audition for my play." Sikwotiz cut her off.

Jade blinked slowly, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah right." Jade scoffed, "And what part would you have given me? Understudy again?"

"No. I probably would have you play the aunt Alissa who kills Judith's husband."

"Right. So I'd still get the second best role to Vega. Really regretting not auditioning now." Jade snipped sarcastically

Sikowitz stared at Jade perplexed. "I'm surprised at you, Jade. Since when have you enjoyed playing the sweet, one-dimensional protagonist? Surely you would prefer a more complex role?"

Jade had no response to that. She shifted uncomfortably under Sikowitz's scrutinising gaze.

"Well, I guess. But you use to give me those lead parts before Tori came!" She accused.

"Well, not that I'm meant to have favourites as a teacher, the reality is that you are one of the most gifted students to enter my class. You can easily pull off any role given to you, but Tori's natural demeanour fits those characters. Now that she's here, I thought I could give you something more interesting to work with."

"Oh." Jade replied surprised. "I'm... Sorry I guess."

"Well, no use crying over spilt coconut milk. I hope you'll be involved in the next show I put on. Adieu, my young thespian. May the stars ever be bright in your future."

"Later Sikowitz." Jade mumbled. Before she left the room, she quickly turned and added, "If it's any consolation, I'm not being lazy. I've been working hard still - I've started dance again."

Sikowitz smiles knowingly at her. "Knock 'em dead, youngling."

Jade can't stop her own smile in response.

"What was that all about?" Robbie asks as she walks out and joins him.

"Oh, nothing really. Just Sikowitz reminding me why he's my favourite teacher."

"High praise." Robbie noted.

"Meh" She shrugged in response. "Anyway, meet me at my locker this arvo. You can come over and cook me dinner.

"Ohhh, dinner! I love dinner." A shrill voice called from behind the pair. Turning around, Jade and Robbie once again came face to face with a glowing Red Head and a stunned brunette.

"Hey Cat, hey Tori." Robbie sighed, this morning's awkward conversation replaying in his mind.

"Did we hear correct. Robbie's cooking dinner for you guys." Tori repeats slowly, her eyes widening as she digests this information.

"Well, it's not a big deal. You guys can come if you want." Robbie half heartedly suggests.

Cat's about to scream yes when Tori suddenly interrupts,

"Oh no, you guys go ahead. Actually, I was going to have the gang over for cards at my place, seeing as you and Beck are back on speaking terms, or so I've heard." Tori's voice has a slight hint of accusation as she looks at the pair. Robbie gulps and shuffles back nervously.

"Sounds lame." Jade scoffs.

"Well, come by if you're bored," Tori suggests, and Cat giggles knowingly as Jade rolls her eyes and walks away with Robbie timidly creeping behind her.

"I don't think they'll get bored." Cat titters. "They really like each other."

"I know." Tori mumbles. "Do you think Andre's managed to calm Beck down yet?"

The obvious answer was no, as Beck, followed by an amused Andre, stomped over towards them.

"I can't believe this." Spat Beck, "I just saw that jerk open the door for Jade."

"Yep, so apparently jealous Beck is also irrationally childish Beck." Andre sighs, snickering slightly as he watches Beck mutter to himself.

"I thought we had spoken about this. Bloody traitor."

"What on Earth do you mean, Beck?" Tori asks, her frown growing as Cat laughs increase.

"I told him to back off from Jade. She's my girl."

"WHAT? Beck… No." Tori yells.

Beck's mumbles stop instantly as he looks at Tori in confusion. That was certainly unexpected. Tori hardly ever disagreed with him.

"Huh?" He probes. Andre breathes a sigh of relief as Beck apparently gets a hold of himself again.

"Beck, that's not fair to either one of them. If they both have feelings for each other then why shouldn't they be together?"

"Because… I love her, Tori." Beck whispers. Cat's smile increases and even Andre smiles somewhat sadly.

Tori looked towards him with sad eyes. "That doesn't make it right, Beck." She sighed gently. "If you love someone, you should be able to make peace with her finding happiness with someone else."

Book stood in stunned silence. Just as Tori began to smile proudly at her mature wisdom and Andre shot her a thumbs up, Beck suddenly yelled,

"OH HELL NO. THAT'S BULLSHIT, TOR. TOMORROW WE'RE HAVING AN INTERVENTION WITH SHAPIRO" And with those words he stormed off, leaving Tori to clutch her chest in fright and Andre to groan loudly. Cat just giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ: So… this was actually the first chapter I ever wrote for this fiction. Hence, the characters (Cough Beck Cough) might seem OOC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I've tried to edit it a bit so it makes more sense in the general context of the story, but yeah… sorry.**

* * *

The table goes silent as they spot Robbie approaching the following day. Robbie dejectedly notes that Jade hasn't arrived yet which means he's going to have to sit through an awkward conversation alone.

"Hey." He murmurs uneasily, slipping down next to Andre who was half-heartedly trying to finish homework from his music class.

"Robbie." Tori pipes up brightly. He thinks he now understands why Jade brings those huge black sunnies to school. "We want to talk to you." She continues in an over happily tone.

"Yeah." Beck spits out almost venomously, and Tori shoots him a reproachable glare.

"This isn't an intervention." Cat assured him before giggling to herself while the table groaned. Robbie felt his heart rate pick up. Holy Moses, what had he done now to concern his nosey and over interested friends in his personal life?

"We're just a little, concerned about you." Tori states gently, beginning to rub his shoulder in what he assumes is meant to be a soothing manner, but she's kind of tense and he feels uncomfortable and lightly shrugs her off.

He wishes he could just scream like Jade for them to all bugger (well Jade would probably use a more vulgar word) off, but instead he replies shakily, "What do you mean? I'm cool, totally fine."

"Why are you hanging out with Jade so much then?" Beck cuts in, and he almost sounds a little jealous which sort of makes Robbie feel a bit more confident.

"You know we've been working on a project." He exclaims breezily and hopes that will end the discussion. It doesn't.

"Yeah, but you two are getting close, right? Like reeallly close!" Tori emphasises her point by squeezing two fingers together. "And we're just a bit curious about what's going on."

"I'm not." Andre intervenes, and Robbie thinks to himself that Andre's a pretty cool dude, something he's about to voice when Tori brushes him off and continues,

"You see, we've noticed you driving her home and well, err, Cat's even said you've driven her TO school an awful lot these last few weeks." Cat giggles happily at the mention of her name and nods her head eagerly in agreement. "Not to mention you're doing really coupley things with her recently like walking her to class and buying her coffee and taking her to the movies."

Besides the fact that Robbie's deeply concerned about just how Tori got her hands on this information, he also wants to defend himself because come on, Jade's brother was with them at the movies, and yeah, so what if he spends his afternoons (and a few nights) at her house. They're friends. The only problem was that there's also a small part of him that's tearing away at his insides because, well maybe he does sort of like Jade in more than a friend kind of way. And okay, maybe he has spent the last two nights creating scenarios where he miraculously transforms into a radical stud overnight that sweeps Jade off her feet and gets to take her to the showcase next Friday.

Robbie lets out a squeak in response to Tori's accusation and Andre's eyebrows actually shoot up a little. Beck, on the other hand, looks like if he were a cartoon character, there'd be steam shooting out from his ears.

"Oh Robbie, you like her don't you!" Tori beams while Cat laughs gleefully beside her as she begins singing that ever so annoying song about him and Jade sitting in a tree.

"No! I mean well maybe. Yeah, I like her. As a friend. IS IT OBVIOUS?" He's beginning to panic and reaches for his inhaler, but Tori's let out a squeal and begins to hug him tightly. Really she's not making it any easier for him to breathe right now.

"I KNEW IT!" Tori yells satisfied. "So why haven't you asked her out yet officially?"

"Yeah, Robbie. Why don't you take her to the upcoming Kick Back? No one has asked her yet. Well at least no one who she actually deems acceptable according to her." Cat exclaims cheerily.

Robbie's turned beetroot red and Andre sympathetically hands him a bottle of water. "Tori will you please be quiet!" he shushes her, glancing frantically around the school to make sure no one has overheard their little conversation. "And Cat, I can't just ask Jade out. She'll say no and then positively MURDER me."

"You won't know unless you try." Tori pouts. "Come on Robbie, you need to tell her. I'll MAKE you tell her." She threatens, and she has this sort of psycho glint in her eye that she gets when she's really serious about something, so Robbie knows he's in trouble.

"NO! You stay away from her." Beck states menacingly, finally butting into the conversation while shoving an accusing finger in Robbie's face. "You're not allowed to date her. It's totally against the bro code."

Andre groans silently, rubbing his temples.

Cat squeals and hides her face in her hands. She mutters something about being under her bed.

Tori looks absolutely outraged and actually jumps up in anger

Robbie simply sighs, he knew there had to be a bro-code somewhere in this world.

"You-you ASS Beckett James Oliver." Tori declares. Beck sulks like a child being reprimanded by an angry mother. "Robbie has every right to go out with Jade. You do not OWN her."

"But that's weird." He whines. "There's no point in pretending anymore, I still have feelings for her."

"Really?" Andre asks sarcastically.

Though Tori's fighting off a smirk and Cat's laughing again, Robbie actually feels slightly bad for Beck, and he slightly bows his head ashamedly.

"Why can't Robbie date someone else, like Cat?" Beck continues. Cat squeals eww in response and Robbie feels himself shrinking a bit more into his seat.

"Beck, you should be supporting Robbie. He's your friend." Tori scolds.

As much as Tori is trying to help, Robbie would prefer it if she would just shut up. Beck glares furiously at him, but seeing Robbie's now quivering form, softens slightly and mutters,

"Look, she's still my ex, and Robbie's my best friend. Imagine if they started to date? How would I be able to sit with Rob and listen to him tell me about all the dirty things he and Jade get up to when they're behind closed doors… or in public, cause I think Jade might have a thing for the thrill of getting caught."

Robbie forgets how to breathe.

"I mean-" continues Beck, oblivious to Andre's fake retching across the table and Tori look of horror, "That's an important part of a man's life, and I won't be able to share it with Robbie. I can't give him relationship advice or tell him where to lay one on a girl to make them-"

"ENOUGH" Tori screeches, and Robbie's pretty sure he can hear dogs across the state whining in response. Jade chooses this prime moment to strut up the group with a lazy smirk across her face. Robbie groans into his hands in despair.

"What's up." Jade snickers, "I could hear Tori's shrilly bat voice from across the school. Hell- _okay_ -HECK, Cat - fucking China probably heard you, Vega." Cat cries out and slaps her hand over her ears. Tori glares at Jade.

"Nothing Jade, nothing's up. We were simply discussing how Robbie wants to get a bow tie but Beck's telling him not to, and how Beck cannot dictate other people's decisions in their lives." Tori states in her falsely sweet voice, Beck glares at her and Andre covers his laugh with a cough.

Jade simply rolls her eyes. "Wow, Tori. Bravo. I can totally see how Sikowitz keeps giving you the lead roles since you're such a great actress." Robbie bites back a smile and uses the lack of focus on him to try and subtly slip away, but Jade using her super peripheral vision grabs him by the collar and pulls him to a stop. "Shapiro." She demands. "Tell me what Tori was yelling at Beck about."

And now everyone's eyes are back on him again. Beck's grinning evilly to himself and Robbie agrees with Jade's previous assertions that he has a stupid face. Tori's looking at him expectantly and mouthing, "ask her" but she sort of just looks like a dying fish. He'll probably tell that to Jade later. Maybe it'll distract her from killing him too quickly. Andre rolls his eyes in a very Jade like manner, and Cat simply watches them with wide brown eyes.

"It's really nothing, Jade." Tori interrupts him with a hacking cough. "Okay… I just… well, this is stupid. I just wanted to ask what you're doing next Saturday night."

Jade's eyes go round in shock as realisation dawns on her. "Fuck." She mutters. "Robbie, please think about what you're trying to ask me." She warns, and Robbie's kind of shocked that she actually said please, but her grip is tightening on his collar so he's pretty sure she wasn't intentionally trying to be polite.

"I just thought- you know- maybe we could..." He doesn't get to finish the sentence because Jade's let go of him and grabs Cat's soda from beside her and literally flings it at Robbie. As an afterthought, she takes Andre's drink too and pours it on Beck. She then runs away so quickly that Robbie thinks to himself that she should really join the athletics team. Then he becomes conscious of his soaking body and slinks down onto the table in agony.

"Well, at least she didn't exactly say no." Tori chimes in helpfully. Cat actually looks thoughtful before gently patting his head and announcing that she had better go and find Jade. Andre decides the conversation isn't interesting anymore and returns to his Music report. Beck glares again, his usual fluffy hair drooping sadly with liquid.

"She's not going to date you." Beck announces, but even Robbie can notice the uncertainty in his voice. "Come on Rob, let it go. Bros before hoes, yeah?"

Robbie's truly grateful for the slap Tori lays on him. "Jade's not a hoe." Is all he manages to snarl before he staggers away to find a hole to die in. He can faintly hear Beck screaming out that he didn't mean it like that, but he chooses to ignore him.

* * *

 **Please do leave me a review… especially if you've been liking this fic. I'll be sure to update more frequently if I feel like enough people are actually enjoying this story. :) Also, if you're a BADE fan (and I promise... there may or may not be a kiss coming up), please go check out my other fics.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter even though it was a bit short. It means a lot. I was a bit disheartened by the chapter prior to that one because of the lack of reviews which is why I took so long to update. Big thanks to** **Develo** **for your wonderful comment and feedback. Really did appreciate it!**

* * *

Robbie thinks to himself that he must be an absolute idiot. After the little fiasco with Jade this morning most people would try to avoid her. Robbie, however, found himself knocking on Jade's front door later that very day.

"WHO THE HELL - oh, it's you." Jade snarls, peeking through the slightly cracked open door before slamming it closed again.

"Jade, open up. Please. I won't try to ask you out again." Robbie begs, banging on her door.

There's a slight pause till Jade creaks open the door again.

"Good." She mutters as she pushes open the door completely.

Robbie's surprised it was so easy to get her to open up, surely there was a catch.

"Wow Jade, I thought it would take a lot more begging to…. JADE WEST, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A TOP?

"Oh my God. Shut up, you moron." Jade snarls as she pulls him inside.

Sure enough, Jade was clothed only in her torn, black jeans that she had been wearing that day and a thinly laced black bra.

"But Jade, you're… indecent." Robbie gulps, his eyes forcibly lifted to the sky.

"Shapiro, do you think I'm giving you this little peep show for fun? Honestly, I tripped over by boots getting changed and busted my ankle." She groans.

Sure enough, her left ankle was a flaming red and double the size it should have been.

"Help me get upstairs." She demanded, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort.

Robbie became immediately conscious of his clammy hands as he placed them around Jade's slender waist. Jade didn't seem to notice though for she placed her own arms around his neck as he hoisted her up the stairs.

Robbie made a conscious effort to try and only focus on holding up most of Jade's weight, but her bouncing chest teased him with each step as they maneuvered towards her bedroom. As soon as they had reached her room, he immediately let her go and turned around.

"Please Jade, get some clothes on." He begged.

"Robbie, for the love of God would you stop spluttering for five minutes and help me out then!" Jade gasped in exasperation, limping over to her bed and ungracefully flopping onto the mattress.

The steam rose into Robbie's cheeks as he stared with wide eyes at a topless Jade whose lace bra barely concealed her heaving chest and whose jeans were now halfway down her thighs.

Tepidly, Robbie approached and lifted up one of Jade's silky legs as he pulled gently at her jeans. Praying that she wouldn't see the tent in his pants, he quickly removed them and flung them on the floor before moving away to the opposite end of the room.

Jade, for her part, didn't look comfortable either and quickly pulled on an oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt. Once she was fully clothed, Robbie turned back around to look at her. Not for the first time in his life, Robbie was struck by how vulnerable Jade looked.

Thinking quickly, Robbie strode over to where she sat and bent down to peer at her ankle.

"Well, it's definitely just sprained. Let me get something to help with the swelling." He asserts in a business-like a manner, hoping that his racing heart was not obvious.

"Whatever," Jade mutters, tugging at the fringe of her large shirt as he quickly exits the room.

Robbie returned moments later with a bag of frozen peas. Gently, he placed them on her ankle, nervously stroking her leg. A minute later, Robbie looked up from Jade's leg to watch her face. Her eyes remained shut as she lay back against her pillow, but when she felt his movements halter, she snapped open her eyes to glare at him.

"Sorry." Robbie blushes as he resumes rubbing her ankle devotedly.

"Stop being nice." She commands angrily before beckoning for him to sit next to her.

Tepidly Robbie moves to perch beside her.

"I can be nice if I wanna." he mutters sulkily, causing Jade to chuckle at his tone as he adjusts himself into a comfortable position.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, kid. Oh fuck. I kinda owe you now don't I?"

She ignores his protest that she really doesn't and continues, "Okay, just let me think. So… you really want to go to that stupid Kick Back with me?"

Robbie's heart speeds up dramatically, and he actually has to physically restrain himself from flinging his arms around her and screaming, "YES, YES PLEASE!"

"Okay. Well like. It doesn't have to be a date, right? We can go as friends. Friends hang out alone, yeah? And I mean, it's not like you don't always pay for me when we go out anyway. No one would think it was a date. Cause it's not a date. Right? No date. Just friends hanging out together. Alone. Fine Robbie, if you seriously want to take me to this stupid school event, then I'll go with you." Jade finally spits out, and Robbie's practically over the moon in giddiness so that he doesn't even realise when he's let out a high squeal and grabs Jade's hand tightly to squeeze it until she pushes him off her a moment later.

"Thanks, Jade." He fumbles, trying to keep his excitement at bay but COME ON! The hottest, prettiest, smartest, funniest and meanest girl in the school – scratch that – THE WORLD was going to the school Kick Back with him. HIM. Robert Shapiro. Dorkzilla, King of the Nerds, Miss Frizzle - as Jade liked to call him on occasion.

"Okay, calm down." She commands, but she's sort of half smiling at him in bemusement as if she was unaware of the effect she had over him and isn't really that bothered.

"Oh man, Beck's going to freak the freak out." Robbie laughs gleefully, and this makes Jade snicker too.

"Oh really?" she asks, raising an eyebrow appreciatively, before shaking her head in amusement and slinging an arm over Robbie's shoulder which makes him freak out all over again.

"Remember though geekatron, we're going to this stupid thing as friends. I don't know what silly crush you have on me but-"

"I don't have a crush." Robbie interjects quickly. "I just really wanted to go… and not be alone…. And okay maybe I enjoy hanging out with you but-"

"Shut up, Robbie." Jade simply says. So Robbie does. But he's smiling, and Jade still has her arm around him so as far as he's concerned this is still the most epic day ever.

* * *

Saturday night could not come fast enough in Robbie's mind. He had purposely kept the news of Jade being his "date" for the night secret, knowing full well that Beck would probably have another fit.

He couldn't help but feel a tad bad. He knew Beck was still in love with his Ex, but Robbie also maybe-kind-of-sort-of had feelings for her too. Was he just meant to ignore them? His contemplation of this was cut abruptly short when Jade finally decided to make an appearance and walked into the kitchen where Robbie had been waiting for her while she dressed.

"Jade. Wow." Is all Robbie manages to gulp, looking up at the dark beauty before him. Jade's hair was curled and out, but she had added a side braid making her look oddly innocent. She was wearing a tight-fitting, sky blue dress (he didn't even know she owned such a coloured garment), but had matched it with a worn, black leather jacket. She had even traded her trademark combat boots for a pair of black heels, causing a tightening in Robbie's chest that he was sure was not related to his asthma.

Jade laughed lightly at his adoration, observing his longing gaze.

"Snap out of it, Shapiro. I can't have a date who walks around with drool pooling out of his overgrown mouth." She playfully scolds him.

"Hey, don't insult my mouth, it happens to be very talented." Robbie cries, snapping his jaw shut immediately at her words.

Jade freezes, her menacing grin growing wider and wider as her eyes sparkle with delight, "YOU SLY DOG, SHAPIRO!" She finally howls. Robbie turns magenta, realising the innuendo in what he had just said.

"Oh my God," She laughed, brushing away tears of joy, "That's so going on the Slap."

"You suck." Robbie pouts.

"No, YOU DO!" Jade screams, and once again collapses in a fit of giggles.

"Enough, Jade." Robbie blushes. "I'm sorry, you just look really pretty."

Jade rolls her eyes as her laughter finally subsides, leaving just a playful smirk on her lips. "Now, now, Tiger." She purrs, winking at Robbie whose now rapidly shrinking into himself in embarrassment.

A coy expression appears on Jade's face as she delights in Robbie's dismay. She eyes him up and down, finally taking in the time to absorb his appearance. She pleasantly surprised to see that he actually looks - well - nice! In fact, if it weren't for the hideous, green tie he was wearing that made him resemble her 50-year-old father, she'd even think he was quite good looking.

Robbie gulps, as Jade alluringly approaches him, moving with celestial slowness, like a hunter circling its prey. She moves forward, so he can feel her light breath on his chin, sending shivers up his spine. Entrancingly, she runs both of her hands slowly up his chest (Robbie prays his shirts doesn't dampen in sweat), momentarily coming to rest on his broad shoulders. She leans in further, her hands now moving around to the back of his neck. He feels a slight tugging at his collar, making him stumble forward so unexpectedly that his lips nearly crush onto Jade's nose, and then suddenly, Jade is pulling away laughing gleefully as the waves his tie around her head like a lasso.

"You minx." Robbie cries, laughing himself as he watches Jade throw his tie behind her shoulder.

"You look much better now. Very handsome." Jade teases, patting his cheek gently.

Robbie's cheeks turn a whole new shade of red, but he rolls his eyes in a very Jade like manner and ushers her to his car.

When they finally arrived at the school, Robbie couldn't help his pride filled beam as he walked into the Kick Back with Jade holding his arm. He felt every eye fall to them and was pleasantly surprised when Jade didn't immediately pull away or scowl at him. He had kind of thought that she might be embarrassed to be seen with him. Jade seemed to her reading his mind because she muttered,

"You know, you're actually cooler then majority of these losers, Robbie.

Robbie tries to conceal his delighted smile by instead lightly squeezing her arm in thanks. He's just about to suggest they find a table to sit down when all of a sudden, they're ambushed by a hyper red head.

"Jade and Robbie." Cat squeals, jumping on Jade who immediately scowls.

"Hey, Cat." Robbie laughs. "You look very nice." He says kindly. Jade snorts as she looks at Cat's ridiculous sparkly, hot pink ensemble.

"Thank you." Cat beams then giggles as she looks at Robbie's appearance, "So do you."

Robbie blushes again. He can't remember the last time he's ever received so many compliments.

"Jade, come dance with me. I love this song." Cat suddenly pleads as the Sugarbabes 'About You Now' comes on. Jade looks at Cat murderously.

"No."

"Plllleeeeaaassse." She begs, battering her eyelashes

"I said no." Snapped Jade, then looking at Cat's rapidly saddening expression, she shoved Robbie forward.

"Here, you can have Shapiro for three songs. After that, you better give me my date back." Jade snarls.

Robbie's ears turn red, and he's so overcome with joy at being referred to as Jade's "date" that he doesn't even notice Cat squealing and dragging him away till he finds himself being spun by the little red head. Grinning, he tries to place his focus on Cat for the next few songs.

Jade watches the pair from afar, rolling her eyes playfully as she watches Robbie trying to keep up with Cat's energetic dance moves. She's so engrossed with the embarrassing sight that she doesn't even notice Beck who's just walked through the entrance and who is now staring at her with a wistful expression.

"Hey, Jade." He whispers gently into her ear. Jade leaps back in shock, before angrily slapping Beck's chest.

"Beck, don't sneak up on me." She yells while Beck laughs at her surprise.

"Sorry," he apologised, not sounding very sorry at all as he looked her up and down. "Wow, you look incredible, Jade."

"Thanks, you're not the first person to tell me that tonight." She titters lightly, looking back over in Robbie's direction. Beck follows her gaze and frowns, putting his hands deep in his pockets.

"So you seriously came with him in the end?" He mutters quietly, trying to conceal his bitterness but Jade spins back around in shock.

"Who would've thought, Beck Oliver, jealous." She teases. Beck doesn't smile. "Well, where's your date?" She asks, poking him in the chest lightly to change the topic.

"Did you seriously think I'd bring someone who wasn't you?" He responds.

Jade is rendered speechless.

Beck gazes sadly at his ex, trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to pull her close to his chest and kiss her senseless. Instead, he queries, "Could we talk in private?"

"Again?" Is all Jade manages to mutter before she finds herself being led into the deserted parking lot.

"This needs to be quick, Beck. Shapiro will be looking for me soon."

"So, you and Robbie are serious, huh?" Beck asks her quietly, turning around to face her. There's very little distance between the pair of them, and Jade can feel Beck's warm breath on her cheek. "Gotta admit Jade, you sure are surprising." He tells her quietly, inching even closer.

"I always said I was unpredictable, but for your information, we're here as friends," Jade responds, trying to sound calm but the urge to reach out and stroke Beck's hair was becoming overwhelming.

"Right." Beck sighed sarcastically.

"We are." She insisted, then curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "Is the thought of me dating someone else really pissing you off that much?"

"No." Beck immediately answered, then looking at Jade's disbelieving expression he continued, "He's Robbie. He's... He's…"

"A geek, socially awkward, a massive dorkatron?"

"Well yeah."

Jade wasn't done though, and she lifted up a hand to silence him.

"He's also caring, witty, smart and a genuinely nice guy. Not to mention that he's not actually half bad looking when he's not dressing like a Grandpa and cuts his hair."

"So you are dating?"

"No. We're friends." She repeated firmly.

Beck looks at her in disbelief while Jade stares at him in defiance. Finally, a cocky smile that would make most girls swoon appeared on his face as he leaned forward, closing the small amount of distance between the pair.

"Great, then I feel no guilt in doing this."

With those words, Beck swooped down to capture Jade's lips with his own. The familiar electricity between the pair erupted. Almost instinctively, Jade reached for Beck's fluffy hair; it was as smooth as always. Beck in response clutched Jade tightly to his chest, his hands holding her so tightly that she was sure he would never let her go. Beck's tongue was already probing at her plump lips when the image of a nerdy, curly haired boy popped into Jade's mind.

Immediately she pushed back, and they broke apart. Beck still had a dazed expression while Jade looked around in horror. Thankfully no one was in sight, or so she thought. Andre who had ducked off to his car to grab a forgotten sheet of music had witnessed the entire affair. Hoping to give the couple some privacy though, he silently snuck off.

"No, no, no. Not again, Beck. This is not right." She muttered frantically to herself. Beck looked immensely hurt by her words, but angrily he called,

"Jade, you can't tell me you didn't feel something when we kissed. I still love you. I want you back. I was an idiot to have let you go in the first place."

Jade's angry murmurs immediately stop as she finally remakes eyes contact with Beck. He was staring at her with such passion that it took all her self-control not to leap back into his arms.

Instead, she places a gentle hand on his cheek and sighs, "You know, I had hoped for so long you'd say those words."

Beck grimaced at the notable past tense of her words.

"I'm sensing a 'but'."

"But," Jade sighed again, smiling weakly, "I don't feel that same way anymore. Beck, I had forgotten what single Jade was like. I had forgotten how to find enjoyment from things besides our relationship. I'm not going to lie and say that my feelings for you are gone, but I'm also not going to deny that as each day passes I feel like I'm becoming a stronger person. I just don't think I can rush back into anything with you. Not right now."

"And what about Robbie? Where does he fit in?" Beck asks, consciously trying not to sound accusing.

"I don't know." Jade whispers. "He's a good guy. I'm surprised by how much I like being around him. Somehow I feel like he accepts everything about me, but at the same time he makes me want to be a better person."

"Didn't I make you feel that way?" Beck pleads, sadness evident in his voice.

"At first. Beck you can't deny that we've both changed. You started to become annoyed by my attitude and I'll admit, I was always so angry that I lashed out more than I should have. We stopped having good dynamics."

"And what happens if things change with Robbie?"

"I don't think they will." Jade admits. "We share too much in common. He gets me and my insecurities. He's a good friend."

"So this is it for us?" Beck asks quietly, his shoulders tensing as he clutched Jade's hands in his own.

Jade actually looks alarmed at these words. "NO! I mean… I don't think so. I need time, and so do you. I'm saying no for now, not forever."

A wave of relief washed over Beck as he nodded in agreement, albeit a little reluctantly.

"When did you get so wise, Jade." He smiles gently, stroking her cheek affectionately. He's pleased that she doesn't pull away, in fact, she seems to lean into his touch.

"Maybe Shapiro's geekiness is rubbing of on me." She suggests. Beck couldn't help a small chuckle escape his hips.

"Play nice with him okay?" Jade demands suddenly serious.

"I will. I know I've been a real grunch towards him."

"You have. Admittedly it's a nice change to see you insecure for once." Jade quips, her tone light but Beck could hear the pain behind those words. He wants to apologise again but can hear Cat and Robbie calling their names from somewhere amongst the crowd inside.

"We better go back in." Jade says, taking Beck's hand and pulling him back towards the entrance. She immediately drops his firm grasp once they're inside, and by the time Robbie spots them, Jade's already created significant space between her and Beck as if they hadn't just shared an intimate moment.

"Where did you get to?" Robbie laughs, walking over to Jade, oblivious to Jade's nervous glance in Beck's direction.

"Nowhere." Jade replies, reaching out to fix his collar. Robbie beams at her actions. His heartfelt gaze is ruined, however, when suddenly he feels his arm being yanked and he's dragged back onto the dance floor.

"Robbo, come dance with me." Beck squeals like a little child as Robbie lets out a yelp in surprise.

Robbie looked appalled as Beck grabbed him around the waist and begun spinning him around. He could vaguely hear Jade laughing form behind him.

"Beck, what are you doing?" Robbie moaned, "My asthma's going to start playing up."

"Dude, you are killing our bromance." Beck yelled louder, drawing more attention from the crowd. Tori and Cat were giggling madly at the scene. Jade, who was observing from the side, couldn't conceal her own smirk.

"Jade, come dance with us." Beck yelled over his shoulder.

"I want to dance too." Shrieked Cat, and she pulled Beck towards her while Jade slyly walked over towards Robbie.

Grateful to finally be able to dance with his date, he cautiously held out a hand to her. Jade smiled slightly taking his hand and allowing him to spin her around.

Robbie was in pure heaven as he spent the next five songs dancing with Jade, he doesn't even mind when Cat interrupts again and begs Jade to come dance with her and Tori.

Happy to have a quick break, Robbie makes his way to the drinks table, Beck close on his heels.

Beck had slung his arm around Robbie's shoulder as they walked (he had been oddly touchy that night. At one point Beck had even tried to slow dance with him, but thankfully, having spent so much time with Jade, Robbie was now significantly stronger and was able to push the fluffy haired boy away).

As they grabbed a glass of water, both of them turned around and begun to silently watch Jade who was now being spun by Tori and Cat. Robbie peaked a glance up at Beck, but the tanned boy was so consumed watching Jade with a soft smile on his face that he didn't notice.

Or perhaps Beck did notice, for a moment later he whispered, "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, Robbie. I get it. She's pretty easy to fall in love with. Didn't mean to interrupt your date tonight."

"It's fine." Robbie admits, and he's surprised to find that he means those words. "I don't know what happened, Beck. I never thought about Jade as anything more than a friend. Well, until recently."

Robbie can't believe his confessing his feelings, and to Beck of all people, but Robbie was tired of hiding things.

Beck sighed dejectedly. "It's nice to see her happy again."

Robbie nods in agreement.

"But I'm warning you now, Robo my man, I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for her."

"Fine by me, just as long as you know that so will I."

"I'm always up for a challenge." Chuckled Beck, "Besides, easy is boring."

* * *

 **So you know the drill, please leave a review (especially if you're favouriting/following this story).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been overwhelmed with university work, and honestly, I feel like this chapter is a little rushed. Not my best… but still, please remember to review anyway and offer any feedback. Also, if you're in the mood for some angst, please go check out my latest story "Thin" and leave some reviews there too.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Kick Back and the school was finally coming down from their high. Instead, attention was refocused on the upcoming talent show which was renowned for having an impressive attendance of top agents and music scouts

Though both Beck and Robbie had made it their personal mission to try and win over Jade's affection, their attempts were sorely thwarted by the fact that Jade was hardly around these days.

Only Cat and Andre seemed to have some idea about what was going on, but both kept silent on the issue.

Hence, it comes as a total surprise to Robbie when one early morning, before school had started, he had heard a low rumble of music coming from the auditorium. His mission to check his locker for some missing science notes (Jade swore she didn't steal them, but she had grinned rather evilly when she said this, so he wasn't too sure what to think) was quickly forgotten. As curiosity got the better of him, Robbie silently crept towards the enticing room.

The sight he was met with quite literally took his breath away (darn asthma).

Holy smoke, since when did the terrifying albeit graceful Jade West dance? There was no mistaking it. Only Jade had such porcelain, deity like skin. She seemed to be glowing luminously under the dim, blue stage lights overhead as she danced with an air of radiance across the stage. Each one of her outstretched fingers beckoned Robbie's attention closer to her spinning form. Her twisting back arched, leaving her neck vulnerable as her dark hair cascaded down behind her. She turned with grace and ease, gently humming along to the beat of the music which guided her movement. It had always been a well-known fact that Jade's level of skill and talent was phenomenal, but witnessing this private moment of complete, raw exposure as the girl before him let go of everything and succumbed to her passionate instincts, it was clear that Jade was on a whole other level to the rest of the school.

Robbie's eyes did not wander from her twirling form until the music finally came to a close and her movement ceased. That was the alarming moment when Robbie realised he was glued to the spot with a doped expression watching the blue eyed beauty. This realisation came a moment too late though for Jade's head had already turned, and with a look of pure shock, she took in his spying frame.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHAPIRO?"

Oh God, he was done for. This was the end. His mother should be proud. He had always been a well-behaved boy. Maybe she'll even hire a proper singer to perform at his funeral service. Surely Cat and Tori will stop Jade from digging up his grave and re-murdering him after she was finished this time round, right?

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, PUPPET MAN?" Jade screamed as she stomped towards him, fire glowing in her furious eyes.

"Oh God, Jade. Please don't hurt me." Robbie finally squealed pathetically, weakly quivering behind his arms held up in defence.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME?" She fumed as she took three long strides to where he stood cowering, before grabbing him threateningly by the collar of his shirt – a bad habit she'd gotten into lately.

"Please, Jade, I didn't mean to. Well I mean at first I didn't mean to watch but… you're just… really good. I couldn't help it." Robbie spluttered in apology.

The look our pure outrage on her face dissolved in a flash as she took a step back in shock, letting go of his shirt as her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You think I'm good?" she repeated slowly, staring him down sceptically but Robbie could detect the nervous anticipation masked behind her disbelieving exterior.

"More than good! You're pretty amazing. I never knew you took dance classes" he added, feeling more brave.

"Oh, I don't actually. I mean… I did… when I was eight… mum use to take me to this community hall and…okay, I'm going to shut up now." She babbled in a fluster.

Robbie too was at a loss for words and a thick silence filled the room. Finally, Robbie's mouth taking over before he could even filter his thoughts, blurted, "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

He was instantly surprised when instead of hurling a pair of scissors at his throat, Jade actually blushed in response to his sudden outburst.

"Thanks, Robbie." She finally muttered.

"So, wanna pretend this never happened." He offered after another second of awkward silence.

"Done. Later Shapiro." And with those words, she took off out of the room leaving Robbie to stand alone like the love struck fool he was.

* * *

Jade managed to avoid Robbie for the next few days. It helped that he was cooped up studying most days with the end of term exams fast approaching. Jade, who had always been "naturally gifted" was more focused on her dance. Her dad had muttered something about her wasting her talent when she explained this to him, but for the most part, he was attempting to be supportive. He promised that the family would attend her showcase, much to Samuel's delight. Though pleased, this probably added to Jade's nerves more so than anything else. She didn't even have time to deal with Beck who she suspected was responsible for the stash of dying roses, hazelnut chocolate, and a small black stuffed bunny that she found in her locker one morning.

She was quite exhausted (both mentally and physically) by the end of the week, and had to grit her teeth from snapping at Tori who had only just found out about the upcoming event.

Tori was fretting away at the lunch table, a flyer in her hands that was being waved around wildly as she dramatically threw her arms up.

"Why am I only hearing about this?" Tori squealed. Cat was looking quite alarmed and tried to reassure her friend.

"It's okay, Tori. Not everyone needs to participate."

"I know, I know. But it's so cute. The school's having a talent show. And Trina told me scouts might even come to watch." Tori gushed excitedly. "Andre, want to write a song together?"

Andre who was trying to ignore the whole commotion almost choked on his food. Swallowing thickly, he slowly responded, "Actually Tori I might sit this one out." He couldn't help but stare at Jade quickly from the corner of his eye, noticing her tense stance.

"Aw, why?" She whined, causing Jade to snarl in annoyance. Couldn't Vega stay out of everyone's business?

"Andre's helping Jade cut together some music for her performance." Cat innocently explained, ignoring Andre's face palm and Jade's yell of frustration.

"Cat! I said that was a secret." Jade fumed.

"Oopsies." Cat apologised, but the damage was already done. With eyes wide with curiosity Tori turned to Jade excitedly.

"What are you singing?" she quizzed. Beck walked up to the table at this point, and taking one look at Jade's angry expression and Tori's excited features, he quickly placed his own coffee in front of Jade in order to calm her before she exploded.

"Down girl. It's too early in the morning to kill anyone." He whispered to her as he pulled out his lunch.

"Beck, you'll tell me. What's Jade singing at the talent show?" Tori asked, ignoring Jade's growing scowl.

"I wouldn't know." he replied breezily.

"Silly, Jade's not singing. She's going to da-"

"CAT. SHUT. UP." Jade finally roared, causing the whole table to jump.

It was Beck's turn to look surprised.

"You're not singing?" He inquired, his face suddenly lighting up as he leaned in, "Wait, Jade, are you going to -"

"All of you, leave me alone." Jade snapped, effectively cutting Beck off. Unable to handle Beck's knowing grin, Tori's curious expression, Cat's apologetic pout and Andre's exasperated sighs, she promptly stalked off to find Robbie. Hopefully he could calm her down.

Angrily she stomped towards the library. Only a Geek like Shapiro would be studying at lunch time. Maybe she should have returned his science notes last week. Oh well.

"I hate Cat." She screamed, throwing herself into the seat beside Robbie the second she spotted him camped out at the back of the room with a pile of books surrounding him.

Robbie instantly hushed Jade, looking around nervously for the school librarian.

"What did she do?" He finally whispers sympathetically, knowing full well that Jade probably loved Cat more than anyone at the school.

"She has a big mouth."

Robbie nods in agreement. "Want me to get you some frozen yoghurt after school?" He suggests kindly.

"NO!" Jade screamed. "I'm obviously going to be busy practicing for this stupid talent show." And with that she stormed out the door she had just entered, leaving a flustered Robbie in her wake.

Jade knew she was acting a bit irrational. She had been snapping quite viciously for the last week, something that tended to happen whenever she was trying conceal her nerves. Beck had always ranted that she didn't need to hide her vulnerabilities by going on the defence. Beck was so stupid. If life had taught Jade West one thing, it's that as soon as the world knows your weakness, it will use them to try and destroy you.

Still, poor Robbie had copped a hurl of her abuse recently. She supposed she should go back and apologise (she really did want frozen yoghurt). Robbie was perhaps one of the few exceptions to Jade's pessimistic outlook. Robbie had seen Jade in some pretty vulnerable positions, and not one had tried to hurt or betray her. Even Beck who had known about Jade's insecurities when it came to him with other girls never tried to shut down their flirtatious advances. She was deeply suspicious that he just loved to see her get riled up. Jerk.

Just as Jade's was pondering these thoughts, her attention was caught by an all to familiar sight.

A hot, blonde cheerleader had approached Beck who was now standing at his locker getting his books for his next class. She was twirling her hair seductively as she giggled a hello.

Beck, however, didn't look as happy when he greeted her.

"Hey Beck, I don't know if you remember me but we were in the same acting class last year. Anyway, my parents are out of town tonight and I thought you might want to come hang out with me."

"Oh, no thanks Crystal." Beck quickly replies.

Jade straightens up in surprise. Perhaps this scene wasn't as familiar as she had originally thought.

"Wh-Why not? You're not dating anyone. Or is your crazy ex controlling your love life still?"

"If you're referring to Jade, then let me remind you that she is not crazy. And no, she does not control my love life," as an after thought he added, "She does have complete control of my heart though."

Crystal's face immediately broke into a scowl as she stomped away with a huff.

Jade smirked as she watched her stomp down the corridor. Once the cheerleader had disappeared, Jade stepped out of her hiding spot and approached Beck.

Beck straightened up in surprise as he watched Jade's approaching form and couldn't help but smile as she came to a stop directly in front of him.

"Not whoring around today, Oliver?" She quipped, lightly poking his chest.

Jade was expecting Beck to roll his eyes or make a snarky comment, instead, he chuckled and gently poked her back.

"Ah, Miss West, those days a long behind me." He assured her, grinning happily as Jade leaned against his locker.

"Whatever." Jade dismissed, before casually rummaging around in Beck's locker to find some gum.

Beck's smile only grew at the familiarity of the sight. He patiently waited for her to turn back around and face him.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to apologise to you. Sincerely apologise." Beck tells her when she was facing him again.

"Oh yeah, for what?" Jade asked in confusion. Beck seemed to be apologising to her an awful lot lately. It was a pleasant change.

"For everything. For treating you like shit when we were dating, for always making you jealous, for breaking up with you through a door, for insulting you the next day, for upsetting you nearly every day since. I seem to be constantly screwing up around you."

"That, Oliver, would be a sufficient understatement." She points out. Beck sighs dejectedly. Feeling slightly guilty, Jade admits, "I guess I'm not completely guilt free in our disaster of a relationship though. I know I'm possessive and short tempered and… a bit of a gank sometimes. "

"But you know Jade, that's some of the reasons why I fell for you in the first place."

Jade smiled weakly up at him. "What changed?" She asked gently.

"You know what, I don't know." Beck admitted. "But I sure as hell miss you." And with those words he pulled Jade into a tight, hugging embrace.

Jade stiffened in shock but was surprised by how natural it felt to be in Beck's arms. In fact, she could feel Beck about to release her when she threw her arms around him and pulled him close. Not caring if anyone could see, she buried her head in his chest. One of Beck's hands raised to stroke her hair.

"You okay, Jade?" He whispered gently in her ear.

"Yeah, I just. I don't know. I just…"

"Needed a hug?" He offered, squeezing her a bit more tightly.

"Something like that." She muttered, finalising releasing her tight grasp to grin up at him weakly.

Beck gazed fondly down at her. He wished Jade was ready to reconsider her relationship with him, and it was moments like this that made Beck especially mad at himself for letting her go in the first place. Still, he understood her hesitancy and respected her decision. Truthfully, Beck felt like he was growing up himself. He was admittedly ashamed of his behaviour when they were dating and almost resented the fact that people spent so much time admiring and idolising him for putting up with Jade and remaining so aloof. Really, he probably could have used a good kick up the ass for how he treated her at times. Who would have thought that nerdy Robbie Shapiro, one of his best friends who for so long had worshipped the ground Beck walked on, would be the one to make him realise his mistakes?

"Want a lift home this afternoon?" He asked, tugging lightly at one of Jade's curls. He smiled happily as he noticed a rose petal stuck to her boot.

"No loser. Shapiro has already offered. Besides, I might have told Sammy that you were a blood sucking alien rodent that walked around in human form to lure unsuspecting victims into your evil clutches."

"Awesome, thanks for that Jadey." Beck snorted.

"Call me that again, Becky, and it'll be the last word you ever mutter." She seethed, pushing Beck's hand away that was still twiddling with the strand of her hair.

As she spun on her heel and strutted away, ready to return to Robbie and apologise (and demand some ice-cream), she couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sound of Beck's warm chuckle the followed her down the hall.

* * *

 **Review, review, review.**

 **RADE shippers... never fear. Bade shippers had to wait quite a while to get some scenes. Hope you're all still enjoying the story as it progresses.**


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the school talent show had finally arrived. In the end, only Jade was going to perform out of her small circle of friends. That decision had been made primarily because the gang had noticed Jade's growing sense of unease as she prepared for the event, and had decided to rally around her in support.

Beck, who generally tried to avoid interaction with Jade's father, had driven over to his work office to guarantee with certainty that Mr. West would be making an appearance on the night. He was determined to ensure that Jade would not be let down, knowing fully well that she was more worried about proving herself to her father than to any of the agents and talent scouts in the crowd.

Even Tori who still had no idea what Jade was performing ("Are you going to do a magic show? A trapeze act? Oh my God, are you going to shoot out of a canon?" / "Vega, I swear to God I will stab you with my fork if you don't shut up."), had gone to great lengths to try and create a 'stress free' environment for Jade, sensing how nervous the dark haired girl was. Each day she practically force-fed Jade who was so stressed that she hardly touched her lunch. Ignoring the fact that Jade had only received straight As for the last four years, she also made copies of all her notes so that Jade didn't have to make her own. She even managed to stop Beck and Robbie from bickering about who got to drive Jade home in the afternoons.

For these reasons alone, Jade had allowed Tori to give her a tight squeeze and wish her good luck before she went to take her seat in the audience.

"Break a leg, Jade. I know you'll be amazing." Tori assures her, and unable to resist Jade's somewhat vulnerable state, she gives the agitated girl another quick hug. "We'll see you after."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Tori." Jade grumbles, waving her off.

Jade wasn't left alone for very long though because soon after, a flaming red head appeared as Cat skipped over to help Jade with her hair and makeup.

Cat babbled on happily as she began fixing Jade up, not even noticing her friend's rapidly growing silence. It was only when Jade suddenly lurched out of the chair and began frantically pacing the length of the dressing room that Cat detected the sickly look on Jade's face.

"Jadey?" Cat trembled slowly, observing Jade's rigid stance.

The second that Jade started to mumble to herself, Cat immediately raced off into the audience screaming for Beck

"Beck!" Cat yelled, spotting her friend in the front row sitting next to a rather unhappy looking Samuel and a rather amused Andre. Panting for breath, she grabbed both his hands. "Jade needs you. She's acting wonky. Like when her parents came to watch her perform in freshman year. She keeps talking to herself!"

"I'm on it." Beck assures her, gesturing for Andre to follow him as they race towards the dressing room.

Jade was a ridiculously confident girl. She was the first person in the school to pass the bird scene on the first round, and she had an apparent love for the spotlight. However, something unknown to most people was just how jittery Jade could become whenever her comfort zone was breached. Beck vividly remembered Jade's fear when her father had agreed to come watch her perform in her first school production (his first and last appearance at one, until today). Jade had been a shaking mess. She had almost refused to step foot onto the stage until Beck had managed to calm her down and assure her that she would be great.

It appeared that Jade's apprehension had reappeared at full force that night, and as she paced back and forth, Andre and Beck could hear her muttering quietly to herself,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid decision. No lessons. Not enough practice. Such an embarrassment."

"Hey, Jade." Andre greeted cautiously. Jade did not look up. She continued pacing, a pair of her scissors snipping dangerously close to her face as she moved.

"Who cares? Nothing to prove."

"Jade, what's going on? Why you freaking out?" Beck calmly asked, attempting to intercept Jade who quickly walked around him.

"Not even good. Been over two years. Should be at home."

Beck and Andre exchanged a nervous glance, before both yelling simultaneously,

"JADE!"

She finally stopped pacing and looked up.

"Get me Shapiro," she demanded spontaneously, clicking her fingers together to indicate that the boys get a move on.

Beck and Andre peered at each other in a mixture of shock and curiosity, "You want us to get you Robbie?" Beck affirmed, looking slightly offended which caused Jade to roll her eyes in response.

"Yes Einstein, I need to talk to Shapiro."

Andre sighed a short breath of relief, thankful that the psycho trance that had taken hold of Jade was over, before grabbing Beck by his try-hard Danny Zuko leather jacket (as Jade liked to phrase it) to set off and find their shaggy-haired friend.

Jade couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Beck was muttering something under his breath about him being "her rock" and the word "traitor" seemed to pop up a bit.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all distracting thoughts as she momentarily scolded herself for becoming so worked up.

Still, it came as a great relief when a few minutes later the door slammed open and Robbie came stumbling into sight.

"Jade!" Robbie gasped (not in a romantic way, in more of a, "I really need my puffer cause my asthmas playing up and maybe I should try to get into shape like Tori suggested" sort of way). "Andre and Beck said you need me!" He exclaims, flinging himself loyally to Jade's side.

Jade cringed at the ridiculous pride filled beam he was shooting her that resulted from the fact that she, the infamous and fabulous Jade West, had asked for nerdy Robbie Shapiro's presence.

"Yeah. Right. Okay. Just... don't let this- you know- get to your head or anything. I'm purely speaking to you in a platonic friend sort of way. It's just..." Oh great, she was rambling. Smooth Jade. Smooth. "Okay I'm sort of freaking out, and you're the only person who's been with me these last months, and you get me... Kind of, so like, can you stop me now if I'm about to make some huge mistake and embarrass myself in front of the whole school."

Robbie seemed to turn three different shades of red before beginning to sputter out, "WHAT? Jade how could you- just no! No way! I've seen you. You're gorgeous! You're phenomenal! You're the most incredibly talented and wonderful dancer I've ever seen." Robbie turned a whole new array of colours at his outburst. Really, there could be a whole new colour spectrum created from the different shades of red he turned.

Robbie nervously looked up into Jade's face, silently praying that he hasn't said something to piss her off too much. To his amazement and slight surprise, Jade wasn't glaring at him though. She didn't even look mockingly at him. Instead, a small smile lit up her face and her eyes sparkled determinedly, her usual spark reigniting.

"Okay. Thanks, Shap-Robbie. Thanks, Robbie."

The stupid smile filled his face again.

The events that took place next flashed by in a blur. Robbie had walked Jade to the stage curtains, giving her hand a tight squeeze before racing to the audience to take his seat. Jade's name was called seconds later by Sinjin. Tentatively, she stepped on stage, momentarily blinded by the bright lights. She had wanted to run straight off, but as soon as the music started, all of Jade's fears seemed to evaporate. All that she could hear was the crescendoing music, and it pulsed through her veins like fire. The movement flowed through her body instinctively, and for a few blissful minutes, Jade felt completely at peace.

When she was done, there was a momentary pause of complete silence. Then the crowd lost their minds. The screams were deafening, and Jade couldn't help but smile as she took a quick bow before quietly exiting. She hadn't even made it to the dressing room when she was ambushed by her friends.

Tori and Cat grabbed her by the arms, squealing loudly.

"JADE, THAT WAS AMAZING." Tori cried happily.

"SO SO SO AMAZING." Cat affirmed.

"Thanks." Jade grunted, before becoming distracted by Beck's familiar arms that wrapped around her from behind.

"You are perfect." He whispered into her ear, and Jade looked down in the hopes of concealing her blush. Quickly, she pushed away from Beck and made her way to Andre and Robbie who were both beaming at her at the door frame.

Andre pulled Jade into a tight hug, shifting their bodies so they were slightly angled away from the group.

"Beck was drooling." Andre whispered into Jade's ears so that no one would overhear them, causing Jade's blush to glow.

Unfortunately, Robbie had overheard, and he frowned at Jade's rosy cheeks.

Jade only managed to shoot Robbie a quick smile before Cat had once more grabbed her hands and demanded that she teach her how to turn the same way.

Apart from Robbie, the group was all smiles and giggles as they made their way to the parking lot together where Jade's family was waiting.

The second Samuel had caught sight of his older sister he had raced towards her and thrown himself into her arms at full force. Everyone began laughing as Jade stumbled backward, only for Tori and Cat to catch the pair. While Beck went to shake Jade's father's hand who was staring rather proudly at his daughter, and Jade's step mum went over to try and pry Sammy's tight grip from Jade's neck, Robbie quickly pulled back Andre's elbow.

"What's up?" Andre asked perplexed, observing Robbie's agitated demeanour.

"Hey Andre, why did you make that comment about Beck to Jade before, about him drooling?" Robbie asked quietly, glancing over at Jade who was now engaged in a semi-awkward hug with her step mum. He couldn't help but frown as he noticed Beck hovering next to her family.

"They're back together. At least I think they are. I saw them kissing at the school dance." Andre shrugged.

Robbie's mouth ran dry, and he was unable to respond to Andre's revelation. He hastily ripped off his glasses and pretended to be preoccupied cleaning the lenses, ignoring Andre who was looking at him quizzically.

"No guys, for the last time I do not want ice-cream right now." Jade's voice cut through the night air. Robbie wanted to smile at how light and carefree she sounded but was too consumed by the heavy weight being pressed against his chest to even attempt to simper in her direction.

"Come on." Beck laughed, pulling Jade's hair affectionally. "Let us take you out to celebrate."

Jade bit back a grin and shook her head in refusal. "Nope. I'm tired." Jade insisted. As Beck began to pout, Jade couldn't help but relent, "Maybe tomorrow night."

"I'll call you." Beck promised. His broad smile slightly faded as he finally noticed Robbie who was still silently watching the exchange.

"Oh hey, sorry Robo. Don't want to hog the star. I'll see you all tomorrow." he called happily, then with a gentle kiss on Jade's temple, he warmly waved goodbye to the group of friends and got in his truck to drive off. Robbie did not wave back.

Soon after, Andre, Tori and Cat also reluctantly made to leave (only after giving Jade a few more hugs), until it was just Robbie left standing awkwardly before Jade and her family.

Jade's dad finally nodded stiffly in Robbie's direction, acknowledging his presence. "Robert, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" He asked gruffly. Robbie was learning that even when Mr. West actually tried to be friendly, he always sounded quite stern. Apparently Jade was used to this now and rolled her eyes.

"Don't call him that, Dad. He's not a 60-year-old man."

"Yeah, come with us, Robbie." Sam pleaded, spotting his friend. "I got new lego. Jade pinky promised that she'd help make an alien fortress with me."

"Sorry guys, I had better get home. See ya, Jade." He sighed, finally getting a hold of his voice. He was unable to meet Jade's eye but could have sworn a slightly hurt expression crossed her face as he glanced down. With his hands deep in his pockets, he speedily walked towards his car.

He had only just buckled himself into his seat when his phone vibrated. Glancing down he read a text from Jade:

"You ok?"

For the first time in his life, Robbie doesn't respond.

* * *

 **Dun dun… So, next chapter is finally the "big reveal." Hope you're all excited (and that I don't receive too many death threats). Please remember to leave a review. I really value your comments, and it honestly makes me so happy when I see people enjoying this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Slightly shorter chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer (but sadly it will also be the last one for this story). HOWEVER, I'm actually in the process of writing up a sequel set during their college years. It's a bit darker and basically will go more into Jade's backstory and relationship with her family, but if people are interested, then please do let me know.**

* * *

The following day at school, Robbie tried to act normal towards Jade but purposely did not bring up anything related to the previous night. He wasn't sure if he could handle finding out if there was any truth in what Andre had told him. Instead, he tried to avoid speaking with her one-on-one, using Cat and Tori as buffers whenever she tried to direct a question towards him and sneaking off whenever her attention was diverted.

Apparently, he was not very subtle about this, as once the final bell rung, Jade had cornered Robbie next to his locker and dragged him by the collar into the janitors closet before he could make a hasty escape.

The second the door had slammed behind them, Jade had turned to face Robbie with her hands on her hips and a slightly wounded expression on her face. "So, where's my congratulations? Where's my flood of compliments? Was I so bad last night that you're purposefully trying to avoid talking about my performance?" Jade inquires, only half joking as she looks at Robbie expectantly.

"You were amazing, Jade." Robbie replies, his voice somewhat flat as he peers at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Dude, are you angry with me about something?" She asked, a touch of nervousness evident in her voice.

"No, Jade." Robbie muttered, his voice stiff. He still won't meet her gaze and Jade feels more hurt than ever. Robbie's sudden disinterest in her was upsetting Jade more than she cared to admit. Instead of revealing how offended she is by this, she allows anger to seep out through her words.

"You know, Shapiro, I'm really not in the mood for mind games. If you're upset about something then just say it." Jade snarls.

It's the (slightly) unjustified anger in Jade's voice that finally makes Robbie snap.

"You kissed Beck." Robbie spits, disgust laced in his voice as he glares up at her with fiery anger.

Jade takes a step back in shock. Out of everything she was expecting Robbie to say, that was certainly not something that she had foreseen.

"Well, he kissed me." Jade mumbles, trying to look away but her burning guilt kept her gaze rooted on the angry boy in front of her.

Robbie's frown deepens even more. Angrily he scoffed, "Jade… I just… I don't get it. You were over him. I thought that… I don't know what I thought."

"Look, it was a kiss, it's not a big deal." Jade sighs wearily. "I don't even know how you found out about -."

"Do you love him still?" Robbie cuts her off, not allowing Jade to launch into a rant.

"Just because I kissed someone, doesn't mean I'm in love." She replies slowly, twisting her fingers together anxiously. Oh, how she wished that she had brought a pair of her scissors with her. She's extremely unsettled and can already feel her mind whirling around in a daze.

Robbie notes that she doesn't actually answer his question and continues to glare at her. "Sure seems like it to me." He states, taking a threatening step forward.

Jade's still not thinking very clearly, and before she can even stop to process her actions, she snaps, "Oh you idiot, come here, " and without warning, she pulls his body even closer towards hers and catches his lips in a chaste kiss.

Jade lips tasted like salted caramel and coffee. She was literally devourable. Perhaps she felt the same towards him, for as Robbie let out a light whimper into Jade's mouth, she began digging her fingers into his hair before deepening the kiss.

Robbie was in a mixture of heaven and hell. He was kissing the most gorgeous (and potentially deadliest) girl he had ever known, who now tugging at his curls while nipping at his bottom lip.

Another moan escaped from Robbie's lips. "J-jade, oh god, you're so beautiful. I-I love you so much."

Jade abruptly pulled back.

Her eyes widened in what Robbie wasn't sure was shock or horror, and she frantically took a few steps backward.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Jade? Wh-"

"No Robbie." She finally cried. "You can't just say that to me!"

"But… why not?" Robbie asked, confusion replacing the feeling of elation that had temporarily taken over his mind. "You kissed me, Jade." He accused.

"No, no, no." Jade wailed, shaking her head frantically. "I didn't think…. Robbie, I can't…. Look, Robbie. I'm so, so sorry. I just did a really shitty thing."

Robbie could feel his heart rate pick up at Jade's trembling voice. He tried to control the rage growing within the pit of his stomach, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Jade stepped even further away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone eerily quiet.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. It was selfish of me. I was - I did it for myself, not for you. I just… wanted to know what it would feel like."

"So you wanted to experiment on me?" Robbe seethes after several deafening seconds of silence. "Yes, who cares about nerdy Robbie Shapiro? He's just a loser for the world to toy around with whenever they're bored."

"Robbie, stop it." Jade commands. She could see Robbie becoming more and more worked up.

"You know I like you. It's always been fairly obvious. Why would you kiss me like that and tell me you felt nothing?"

"I never said that." Jade yelled.

Robbie was momentarily stilled. He took a deep breath to collect himself before exhaling, "Okay then. So what did you feel? Cause I know how I feel about you. I'm in love with you Jade, and frankly, I don't care if that makes you uncomfortable to hear. I love you, and I really hope you love me back."

"I…I… I'm sorry. I just don't know what to feel." Jade finally whispered, her head hung low.

"Because of Beck, right?" Robbie challenged.

Jade's eyes clouded with shame. It was as good as a confession.

"I gotta go, Jade." Robbie finally sighed. His shoulders sagged in defeat. Jade wanted to reach out and hug him, but she knew she'd caused enough damage. "Why don't you think everything over and let me know what you decide," he continued, and with that, Robbie left the janitors closet, leaving Jade to stand by herself. She had never felt more alone.

She stood there numbly for a few minutes, the events that had just occurred replaying in her mind like some twisted horror movie. Before she even knows what she's really doing, she's running for the school parking lot.

Jade lets out a moan of relief as she spots Tori and Cat chatting close by to Tori's new car (she had finally got her driver's license, about time considering they were all nearly 18 years old now). Almost hysterically, she races towards them, causing both girls to look up in shock.

"Vega, Cat. I need help." Jade mumbled, biting her lip nervously.

Tori's so shocked at this declaration that she drops her car keys. Cat instantly moves into protective best friend mode and wraps her arms around Jade's neck.

"Don't be upset, Jade. Whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it." Cat assures Jade.

"Yes, Cat's right." Tori voices, coming to her senses. She immediately picks up her keys, then grabs Jade by the wrist and leads her and Cat to the car. "We're having a girls sleepover." She explains to Jade as she ushers her to sit in the passenger seat.

Tori continues to glance nervously over at Jade every few seconds throughout the car ride home. Even Cat is unusually silent. The second they arrive at the Vega's household, Tori makes three mugs of hot chocolate and sits the girls on her couch.

"Okay, Jade, can you tell us what's happened?" Tori asked gently, not wanting to aggravate the goth.

Jade remained silent for a few seconds, and then she launched into the story. She told Tori and Cat everything, from the first time she went out for pizza with Robbie and Samuel, to Beck's confession at the school Kick Back. Tori and Cat were a good audience, never interrupting but gasping and awing in all the right places. By the time Jade was done, she had moved off the couch and was pacing back and forth the same way she had in her dressing room the day prior.

"So, Robbie's in love with you." Cat slowly whispers.

"And so is Beck. Dang Jade, how do you get every guy?" Tori queries, her brows creased in deep concentration.

"Not helping, Vega." Jade snapped, throwing herself back down on the couch.

"Right, sorry. Well, how do you feel?" Tori asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know." Jade yells exasperatedly. Cat hurriedly passes her a pair of scissors and a magazine. Jade rapidly starts to slash the posing model's face on the cover.

Cat and Tori exchanged a nervous glance. Resignedly, Tori takes a deep breath and declares,

"I'm sorry, Jade, but I don't buy that. I think you do know. You're just so scared of acknowledging your feelings because you've buried them so deep in your heart." Tori states firmly. Cat gasps but timidly nods her head in agreement.

Jade glares up at Tori, and Tori glares back just as firmly. Jade can't help but muse that she's taught that girl well. Jade finally yields, sighing deeply as she actually allows herself to ponder her emotions for a while.

The three girls sat in silence for close to ten minutes. Jade even stops her assault on the smiling model's face and instead busies her hands by playing with her matching promise necklace that Beck had given her two years ago on their anniversary. She doesn't know why, but she'd been wearing it more often lately.

At last, she speaks up. "I love Beck. I don't think it's possible for me to ever stop loving him, but my relationship with Robbie has changed everything. The thought of hurting Robbie makes me sick. In so many ways he's been ten times a better boyfriend than Beck ever was, and we're not even dating."

"To be fair, it looks like you're ten times a better person now too." Tori points out. "You and Beck started dating when you were what, 14? You were both kids. Neither of you had time to grow as individuals because you were always together. Being apart has, if anything, strengthened your relationship. You've both worked out what you truly value, and you've had time to properly reflect on your past mistakes. You've both changed for the better."

"But Robbie helped me find myself. He encouraged me every step of the way. I love him too, perhaps not at quite the same level as Beck, but still more than an average friend." Jade protests.

"Jade, Robbie didn't just help you grow. You helped him too. For so long Robbie hid behind Rex. Since becoming close to you, we haven't seen Rex more than once. I think that maybe the bond you two formed as you helped each other grow might be clouding your judgment. Can you truthfully say that you're in love with Robbie?"

Jade calmly ponders these words. She then allows her heart to make a decision.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes later Jade ends up in front of Beck's RV. She bangs on his door relentlessly till it finally swings open.

"What the- Jade?" Beck gasps, before Jade lunges herself into his embrace.

"What's going on, baby?" Beck asks in immediate concern, he pulls Jade deeper into his RV, his hand stroking her head as he gently rocks her comfortingly in his arms.

Jade doesn't respond, only pulls back to check the jewellery around Beck's neck. Sure enough, he was wearing his matching promise necklace. Beck smiles slightly when he sees Jade's gaze and is pleased to note that she had her necklace on too.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Jade whispers.

"Yeah, and you can be a bit of a gank." Beck snarkily replies, his tone playful but he can feel his heart begin to race in his chest.

"We fight all the time."

"Oh yeah, and our solution to our pent-up aggression is always rough, angry make-up sex."

"We're pretty dysfunctional." Jade continues.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Beck replies.

And then they're kissing.

Beck thinks his heart might explode in relief. He hoists Jade up so that she wraps her legs around his waist. She frantically kisses him back, taking the time to re-familiarise herself with his mouth. Beck deepens their kiss and Jade lets out a quiet moan, causing Beck to grin against her lips. He pulls back slightly to start trailing kisses down her neck, stopping to gently bite down on her pulse-point before quickly soothing the love bite with a kiss. He hopes he leaves a mark. He wants to the world to know that Jade West is his again.

"Jade… I love you." He whispers, and there's so much sincerity in his voice that Jade almost tears up.

"Love you too." She whispers back, then reclaims his lips with her own. Their bodies also reconnect that night, and the only name that crosses Jade's mind is, "Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck." as he cries her name in return.

* * *

 **Oh dear… I sense the anger coming now. Of course with a love triangle, someone always misses out. So yes, I decided that BADE will be end game for this fiction.**

 **TBH… I originally intended to have this as a RADE story. I blame Matt and Liz for my fascination with that couple. But as the story progressed and Beck developed (I really wanted to help his character grow just as much as I wanted Jade to find happiness and Robbie to gain confidence), I just couldn't help but think that they really do belong together.**

 **I love the idea of a RADE friendship. I noticed that in the last few episodes of the show Dan was finally putting in some more scenes between the two of them - perhaps because Matt and Liz are so close in real life. Star Spangled Tori really showed that. I hope RADE fans aren't too disappointed with me.**

 **RADE fans, I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter. I definitely cannot have my version of the characters regress to a point where Jade forgets all about Robbie because Beck takes up all her time. Hopefully, the next chapter can show that (and provide some closure).**

 **I understand that some people will be angry. Not trying to upset anyone at all… but at the end of the day, this is my creation. Please, please, please - if you are a RADE shipper, go write and post your own story (and please link me, I'd love to check it out). I'm also planning to write some more RADE one-shots which actually will feature a romance between the pair so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Though I'm actually scared to say this… please review. Try not to be too harsh. :p Only one chapter remains. Remember to also let me know if you want a sequal.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning, beautiful." Beck lazily smiles up at the girl next to him, grinning at the sight of her exposed back.

Jade makes a low humming sound in response.

"You okay, Jade?" Beck asks, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Jade's waist. She allows a small smile to grace her lips as Beck places a soft kiss against her shoulder blade.

"Just thinking." She sighs.

"Should I be worried." Beck teases, lightly ticking her sides.

"Maybe." She challenges, only half joking. Beck raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Is this about Robbie?" He guesses. He knows he's right as Jade immediately tenses up at his words.

"Kind of." She admits. This was not a conversation she particularly wanted to have with Beck, but she knew it was unavoidable. Sitting up, she turns to face Beck with a serious expression. Quietly she explains, "I don't want to hurt him, and being with you will crush him."

"I don't want to hurt Robbie either, Jade, but I love you, and I've waited so long to be with you." Beck pleads, nervous about where this conversation was heading.

"He told me he loved me."

Beck goes silent. Jade begins to look more worried, scared that she had upset him too.

"Well, who wouldn't fall in love you?" He eventually replies, taking one of Jade's hands to place a tender kiss against her knuckle in reassurance.

Jade can't help the smirk that appears on her face.

"Don't try to be cute." She mocks, kissing Beck gently before moving away to try and find all her clothes from last night that were now scattered across the RV floor. Beck grins dazedly as he watches her.

"I need to tell him about us." She announces as she slips on her bra, rolling her eyes as Beck makes a brief pouting face.

"Want me to be there?" He asks, throwing over her t-shirt that lay in a scrunched up heap on the floor by his bed.

"No." Jade immediately replies, cringing at the thought.

Beck looks a bit uneasy at this. Nervously, he sweeps a hand through his hair deep in thought. Hesitantly, he begins, "Look, Jade, Robbie's my friend too. I don't want him to think that I intentionally tried to hurt him by being with you."

"Babe, you'll end up hurting him more than anything by being there." Jade cut in. Softening, she continued, "Let me speak with him alone. I'll talk to him after school on Monday and make sure he's okay."

Beck nodded grudgingly, remaining silent as Jade finished redressing herself. She had just pulled out her PearPhone from her jean pocket when she suddenly let out a loud gasp, causing Beck to jump in shock.

"What's wrong?" Beck quickly calls.

"I have 6 missed calls from Cat and 12 from Tori." Jade exhales.

Hurriedly she dialed Cat's number back, fear consuming her as she wondered what could have happened.

Her fears are not quenched when Cat finally picks up. Instead of her usual cheering greeting, the first thing Cat cries is, "Jadey… I think I made a mistake!"

"What happened, Cat?" Jade prompted, dreading the response. She can hear Cat panting heavily, almost like she was fighting off a panic attack. She shares a worried glance with Beck before putting her phone on loudspeaker.

"Robbie was texting me last night. He wanted to know if you were okay. He said something about maybe pressuring you into liking him and I was trying to tell him not to worry because he didn't pressure you at all since you're with Beck again." Cat rambles.

Beck and Jade both wince. This definitely was not good.

"Cat, you still at Tori's?" Jade inquires, trying to keep her tone calm but her grip was deathly tight on her PearPhone.

"Yes."

"Put her on for me." Jade instructs. There's a low rumble of sound, then suddenly Tori's upset voice fills the RV.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I tried to talk to Robbie after Cat but the damage was done. He sounded like three seconds away from bursting into tears." She explained, sounding very stressed.

"Shit." Jade groans. "He shouldn't have found out like that."

"I know, I know." Tori cried. "Where even are you right now? I've been trying to get through to you all night."

"I'm at Beck's. I was clearly distracted last night. I only just checked my phone now." Jade snapped, grimacing as she thought about Robbie's reaction.

"You're at Beck's? So you're seriously back together. Oh my god, you guys, I'm so happy for you two. I really thought that-"

"Hey Tor, now's not a great time." Beck intervened, looking at Jade's rapidly growing furious expression.

"Oh, hey Beck. Yeah, you're right. What are you going to do?"

Jade's plan to speak with Robbie at school was clearly a bust. Sighing, she began pulling on her boots.

"I'll drive to his place now. Thanks for the heads up, Vega. Tell Cat I'm not angry with her, okay?"

"Sure thing, and Jade, call me if you need anything." Tori insisted.

Jade doesn't bother responding. She hangs up the phone and goes straight to her car, Beck close on her heels.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Beck asks, his face fixed in an expression of concern. Jade shakes her head, not trusting her voice right now. She hadn't experienced this level of panic in a long time. In some ways, it was even much worse than her nerves on the day of the talent show. All she could do was pray that Robbie would be okay.

* * *

Robbie's front door was locked. She knows he's home though, his car is still in the driveway. She contemplates ringing the doorbell, then decides to just break in. She's about to kick the door open when she remembers Robbie telling her where he had a spare key, just in case there was ever an emergency and she needed to come to his house. Robbie was always sweet like that. Jade feels more guilty than ever.

She quickly makes her way up the staircase, then with only two knocks of warning, she pushes open Robbie's bedroom door.

It appears that Robbie was expecting her. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking at his doorframe. His tired eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day. It was clear that he had gotten no sleep the night prior.

"Oh look, it's that Goth chick you ditched me for, Rob." Comes that all too familiar, annoying voice from Robbie's lap.

Jade raises her eyebrows as she stared down at the stupid puppet in Robbie's arms.

"So Rex has returned." She mused silently.

"Robbie, put that dumb doll aside and talk to me." She commands. She's trying to sound strong, hoping that Robbie would cave and go back to normal around her. Judging by Robbie's angry glare that was not going to happen.

"No. I don't want to talk with you." He spits.

Jade flinches at the harshness of his voice. She wasn't used to Robbie addressing her like that. It causes the panic within her to flare up even more. "Fine. Don't talk. Listen." She states.

Robbie looks away from her but doesn't make a comment. Hating the vulnerability in her voice, Jade declares, "Being with you Robbie these last few months has brought me almost more happiness than three years with Beck."

"But you still chose him." Robbie butt in.

"Robbie, I can't control how my heart feels. You should know that." She cries exasperatedly. She needs him to understand that she would never hurt him intentionally. He means so much to her.

Robbie finally turns towards her again, a look of betrayal flaring in his eyes. "You're right. I do know, because I can't help but be in love with you. I love you, Jade. I love you. I've been trying to deny these feelings for so long and I can't." He yells.

"Robbie," Jade cried meekly. "You have no idea how much I care for you. "I love you too… just not… like that."

"Leave, West." Snapped Rex. Robbie turned away from Jade again so she couldn't see his face.

Perhaps it was the fact that Robbie wasn't even addressing her directly anymore. Perhaps it was because she understood how painful it was to love someone who didn't love you back. Regardless, Jade can't control her emotions anymore, finally cracking as a wave of tears escaped from her eyes.

"No, I won't! Robbie, please don't do this." She begged, and to Robbie's shock, a sob erupted from Jade's lips. "Please don't leave me, Robbie. If you really love me, you won't leave me." She begged.

Robbie doesn't even have to consider her request. In an instant, he had dropped Rex to the ground and ran to embrace Jade. He could feel his anger evaporating at the sound of Jade's broken cries.

"I won't leave you. I could never do that." He tells her, locking his arms around her trembling frame.

Jade buried herself in Robbie's arms, clinging to him tightly. Robbie clutched her just as firmly as he rested his chin on her head.

He was hurt. Hurt like hell, but he guessed that he had always known deep down that Jade's heart would always belong to Beck. Not that he had ever commented, but Jade still wore her matching promise ring necklace most days.

It was just that now Robbie could finally understand how cool, kindhearted Beck had fallen for such a seemingly bitter and scary girl. He doesn't think that he's ever felt so much heartbreak before. He truly loved Jade so much it hurt.

Robbie understands though that he will inflict almost as much pain onto Jade if he rejects her friendship now. It took a lot for her to let anyone into her heart, and she was so used to betrayal and people leaving her that Robbie knew he could never do that to Jade even if he wanted to.

"Thanks… Robbie." Jade finally sniffled, cringing as she looked at the wet stain she'd left on his shirt. "You know, you are my best friend." She muttered gently.

Robbie sighed. "You're my best friend too." He tells her, then somewhat sadly he added, "I just hope we still hang out from time to time. I know you'll want to be with Beck."

Jade immediately shook her head, glaring at him with a watery gaze. "No way. You just promised not to leave me. You can't get rid of me that easily. Beck can hardly handle my family. I better see your ass at my door steep each week or I'll let Sammy loose on you, and let me tell you, I've upped his game in Alien fighting." She warns.

Robbie lets out a gentle laugh. "Yeah, okay. That sounds good." He agrees. He just hopes Jade means these words.

* * *

To say that the following Monday of school was difficult for Robbie would be a sufficient understatement. Robbie had hidden in his bedroom all weekend, distracting his mind from any thoughts involving Jade by instead focusing on studying for the upcoming final exams. He also wanted to start submitting some college applications during the Summer before senior year started up, so he busied himself with college admissions. He couldn't avoid Jade any longer though. In fact, he was so preoccupied thinking about her when he arrived at school that he instinctively walked over to a jet brew stand to pick up her morning coffee, only realising last minute that Beck had probably re-earned this privilege.

Sure enough, when he spotted her later by her lockers, she was already sipping from a warm cup as Beck stood behind her ranting about college applications. Jade was mid-eye roll when she spotted Robbie.

"Hey, Shapiro, get over here." She barked before Robbie could slip away.

Robbie attempted to relax his face into the friendliest expression he could master as he walked over to the couple. Beck also smiled at Robbie, but sensing the strained look on his friend's face, Beck's smile couldn't help but falter.

"Beck's freaking out about where he should apply. Tell him he should try for Tisch with us." Jade appeals.

Robbie had almost forgotten that conversation he had with Jade late one night when he was sleeping over. Jade's dad and step-mum still hadn't returned from visiting Samuel's grandparents, so Robbie had made himself a makeshift bed on Jade's floor. They had somehow got onto the conversation of what they wanted to do when school ended, and Robbie had confessed for the first time that he truly had no idea. Jade had immediately insisted that he apply with her to NYU. Robbie, who had momentary lost himself in the enthralling thought of moving to New York with Jade, immediately agreed. It had been a fun night planning their portfolios together and talking about renting an apartment together in their second year. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

"Earth to Roberto." Jade snapped, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah. You should apply, Beck. We could be roommates." Robbie says brightly, his grin not quite meeting his eyes. Truthfully though, the thought of Beck accompanying them wasn't so bad. Beck was still his friend, even if he was dating the girl Robbie was in love with.

"Early applications close in like a month, Jade." Beck pouted.

"I'll help you if you help me." Robbie offered.

Jade had to bite back a smile at this. "See, Beck. Now say thank you and give your boyfriend a little kiss." She teased, smirking at the pair.

Robbie made a face at Jade, and she couldn't help but chuckle this time. Beck looked like he was actually considering giving his friend a kiss of thanks, and Robbie noticing this thought it would be best to make himself scarce pronto.

"I'll see you at lunch, guys." He quickly called, making a quick escape as Jade laughed even harder after observing Beck's pondering expression.

Robbie took one quick glance over his shoulder just before he turned the corner, only to catch Jade learning forward to place a gentle kiss on Beck's lips. The love-filled gaze Beck was shooting Jade was enough to crack Robbie's brave stance. He felt his face crumble in dismay. He might have actually started crying then and there if it wasn't for Tori who raced over to him at that point and embraced him in a tight hug.

"How you holding up, Robbie?" She asked kindly.

"Not great." Robbie admitted, his voice sounding oddly strained as he pushed back tears.

Tori looked slightly manic with stress, finally sighing, "She does love you, Robbie."

"Yeah, as a friend." He muttered, ashamed at how bitter he still sounded.

"Hey, you're still doing better than me in that department." Tori tried to joke. Robbie couldn't bring himself to smile back. Noticing his distresses, Tori let out another involuntary sigh.

"It'll get easier, Robbie." She promised quietly.

"If you say so." Robbie shrugged. "Look, Tori, I kind of just want to be alone this morning."

Tori nodded reluctantly, giving him one last hug before allowing Robbie to slink away. He contemplated hiding out in the janitor's closet but didn't want Jade to find this out and become upset. Instead, he forced himself to go to class, making a minimal effort to engage in any conversation and mostly attempting to keep to himself.

At lunchtime he seated himself between Cat and Tori, hoping his friends would be able to talk enough so that he wouldn't have to partake in any form of discussion that might revolve around Beck and Jade.

He tried to smile the same way that Andre, Tori and Cat did when Beck and Jade did finally approach the table hand in hand, but found that a frown seemed to be permanently etched on his face.

Beck seemed to notice this at once and silently contemplated how he should approach his best friend. In the meanwhile, Cat mainly filled the stiff silence at the table, talking enthusiastically about all the things she was going to do this summer before their last year of school. Even Andre tried to join the conversation, but his eyes kept flickering between Robbie and Jade in concern.

Finally, the tension became too much for Beck to bare, and he dropped Jade's hand to lean across the table at peer at his friend, a look of deep concern reflected in his brown eyes. "Hey Robbo, we're cool, right?" Beck suddenly asked, effectively shutting Cat up.

"Yeah, of course." Robbie mumbled. Jade looked towards him with lips tightly pursued. She looked like she wanted to say something but was restraining herself.

"Robbo, you know I love you." Beck declared loudly. A table of girls seated close by let out some loud giggles overhearing this declaration.

"Yes, Beck." Robbie sighed, his usual mixture of exasperation and amusement beginning to edge away at his sadness as he stared back at his friend.

"You have to say you love me back. It's how it works." Beck insisted, now moving to cup Robbie's face in his hands.

"Good lord." Tori gasped, looking over at Jade who was rolling her eyes at the scene.

"Beck, you're such a weirdo." Robbie protested, but couldn't help a small smile appear, this time without forcing it.

"Say you love me, Robbie. Don't think that I've forgotten our plan to adopt a pair of budgies together. I'm counting on you."

"Alright, alright. I love you too. Now please let go of me Beck." Robbie blurted, finding it very difficult to speak while his face was being scrunched together by Beck's hands.

"Awesome." Beck grinned. He moved back to sling an arm around Jade's shoulders, his hand automatically moving to play with a strand of her hair.

The whole table lets out simultaneous laughter at the pair, and just like that, all awkward feelings were removed from the atmosphere. The group actually engaged in proper conversation than after, talking about their final exams and making plans to hang together as soon as they were over.

At one point during lunch, Beck turned to face his girlfriend and asked, "So Jade, movie night at my place?"

"No can do, loser. Robbie and I are taking Sam out tonight. They're playing some stupid alien movie at the cinemas and I promised I'd take him."

Robbie had actually forgotten his own promise to Sammy made last with all the drama that had transpired between Jade and Beck over the weekend.

"No Jade, seriously we can reschedule." He began, not wanting to come between her and Beck's relationship. Surely she would rather her own boyfriend accompany her and her brother rather than him.

"Get over yourself." Jade snipped. "Frickin Sam has been raving on about this since last Friday. He'll be heartbroken if you're not there."

Robbie couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Okay then. If you're sure."

"Can I come along?" Beck asked, battering his eyelashes at Jade.

"Once again, no can do loser." she snorted.

"Why" Beck whined childishly. "Robbie won't mind me being there, right Robbie?"

Robbie opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Jade who yelled, "Not going to happen Beck. Sam hates you still."

Robbie couldn't help but feel slightly victorious at this. He knew Beck struggled to get along with Jade's family, he, on the other hand, had meshed quite well with them. He guessed it helped that he was just Jade's best friend and not her boyfriend. He could only imagine stern Mr West's reaction to Jade spending her nights in Beck's RV.

"No fair." Beck pouted. Tori let out a little giggle. "I want to be part of your little Geek squad."

Before Jade could furiously retort, Cat quickly squealed loudly to distract her from exploding,

"Oh Jade, Tori, can you guys help me with my History essay?"

"The one that's due tomorrow?" Jade groaned. "Seriously, Cat. We've spoken about this."

"Well, I've started it." Cat pouted.

"Really?" Tori inquired skeptically.

"Well… I've written the title down."

Jade and Tori let out a simultaneous growl.

"Oh fine. We'll help you." Jade agreed, looking at Cat's puppy dog eyes. "But we need to start right now. Beck, can you go get me another coffee?"

"Of course, black with two sugars." He recited before Jade could say it.

"Good boy." Jade snickered, ignoring Andre's fake cough that sounded strangely like "whipped."

Robbie watched everyone depart soon after (minus Andre who stayed at the lunch table with him). The second they were out of sight, Robbie slumped down onto the table miserably, the effort of pretending to be happy had evidently exhausted him.

"So, this sucks." Andre comments sympathetically after a few minutes of silence, handing Robbie a bottle of water.

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean, it's whatever." Robbie sighed, taking a quick sip to avoid looking at Andre.

Andre seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle for a while, until finally he mused, "I really am sorry, Robbie. I know what it's like."

"But that's the thing, Andre, you don't." Robbie retorts, cutting Andre off. "I really fell for Jade. I think… I think I even love her. And Beck - well he's one of my best friends. Of course I want him to be happy, it's just that sometimes I think he's actually a bit of a jerk to Jade and she deserves better. "

Andre smiled sadly. "No, Robbie. I do know. Did Tori ever tell you how I fell in love with Jade last year?"

Out of everything Andre might have said, Robbie was certainly not expecting that confession.

"WHAT? No!" Robbie gasps, looking at his friend in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I had it pretty bad. My wonk was insane. It took singing a love song dedicated to her to even get control of my crazy emotions. Mind you, it took me months to really move on, and it didn't help that I had to pretend like I was over her in-front of Tori."

"I- I didn't know." Robbie confesses, his eyes widening as he digests this information. "How did you deal with it? How did you handle seeing Jade with Beck every day?" He asks breathlessly.

"It gets easier. To be honest, I used to also think I could treat Jade better. Sometimes I still do. But when I see how much Jade loves Beck, and how much he loves her…"

"Why did he dump her if he loves her so much?" Robbie interrupted.

Andre goes silent again. "Do you remember Shaun's party?" He eventually asks.

"Yes." Robbie immediately replied. It was the first night that he and Jade had really bonded. It wasn't a night he was going to forget anytime soon.

"Well, about two nights later Beck appeared on my doorstep at 11pm absolutely piss drunk."

"Why?" Robbie enquired, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"He was crying. He missed Jade." Andre shrugged.

"Beck was crying?" Robbie repeated in disbelief.

"He confessed a lot, Robbie. We're used to our ladies being upfront with their emotions. I mean, it doesn't take an expert to know when Jade's hurt, her eyes say it all. Cat wears frickin buttons telling us she's sad and Tori will tell everyone outright when she has a problem. Beck doesn't like showing his vulnerable side though. He was a mess without Jade. He was terrified she didn't love him. He thought he was making her bitter and resentful. Not to mention he was furious that he couldn't stop thinking about her, even when trying to move on with other girls. It made me finally realise something. Those two, for as much of a dysfunctional couple that they are, really do need each other. They bring out the best in one another, and though they hurt each other when they're dating, they're always in more pain apart. I don't think anyone besides them will ever be able to understand it, but Robbie, don't resent them for it. They're just meant to be. That's just the way the world works sometimes."

* * *

Robbie had reflected on Andre's words for most of the afternoon. By the time he drove up to Jade's house later that evening, he felt an odd inner peace within him. Yes, he was still in love with Jade, but he could still be happy for her and Beck.

Jade looked immensely pleased the second she saw Robbie's car pull into her driveway. She couldn't help but go out to meet him before he'd even made it to her front door.

"Hey, Jade." Robbie smiled.

"Sup, Geek." Jade tittered. "I'm glad you came. I was sort of worried that you might cancel, and let me tell you I am so not in the mood to deal with a moping Samuel."

"No way." Robbie chuckled. "Besides, Sam promised to teach me how to spot Aliens disguised as humans tonight. How could I miss that lesson?"

Jade smirked, pulling Robbie by his arm up the stairs into her room. "Oy Sammy, get dressed. We're leaving in 15 minutes." Jade yelled down the hall before slamming her bedroom door.

"Okay sis, I'll bring the weapons." Sam's little voice called from within his own bedroom.

Robbie couldn't help but grin at Jade, happy to witness her silly little interactions with her family.

Jade caught Robbie staring and poked her tongue at him. Robbie let out a small laugh and gently nudged Jade on her side. Jade pretended to look scandalised by this action and tackled him down onto her bed. "Don't challenge me, Puppet Man. You know I'm stronger than you."

Robbie wanted to respond but had lost control of his breathing as he looked up at Jade's face inches away from his own. He wanted to lean up at kiss her, but even through his muddled thoughts, he knew that would be wrong. Trying to avoid temptation, he quickly turned his head.

Jade finally seemed to notice their close proximity and blushed, quickly sitting back up. She mentally scolded herself for being so reckless. She tried to read Robbie's face but he had turned rather stiff.

"So, are we actually cool, Ms Frizzle?" She asked quietly, nervous about his response.

"Yes." Robbie promised, looking back into Jade's eyes. "But if Beck ever hurts you again, I'm going to have to beat him up." He tells her seriously.

Jade snorts in laughter. "Yeah right. As if you could harm your little boyfriend in any way. Besides, I'm pretty sure Samuel has already laid claim to the honours of destroying Beck if he ever so much as makes me sniffle."

Robbie can't help but laugh along with Jade, surprised at how relaxed he still felt in her presence even when discussing Beck. Before things can get awkward again he swiftly mentions, "You know, Ernie spoke with me after class today. He loved our script so much that he spoke with Sikowtiz. They want to put it on next year if we're both cool with that. It would look great on our college applications."

Jade nodded her head in agreement. "That would be cool."

Robbie grins up at her then confesses, "I'll audition for it if they do try and run it. Maybe Sikowtiz will give me a role seeing as I'm one of the playwrights."

"Look, Kid, Sikowtiz is big on pushing his students. He wanted to see you gain some confidence as just Robbie before he let you hide behind a character on stage. You'll get any part you audition for." She tells him seriously.

"How do you know?"

"I get that man." She shrugged. "But regardless, an A+ on our script, right? Well, if that doesn't call for a celebration then I don't know what does." She smirks.

"We're getting pizza?" Robbie grins knowingly.

"Dude, we're getting 50 pizzas." As an afterthought she added, "And pancakes. Come on, let's get Sammy."

And as Jade took Robbie's hand, pulling him down the corridor with a wicked grin on her face, Robbie couldn't help but think that even if Jade West wasn't in love with him, he sure as hell was still the luckiest man alive to call her his best friend.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Ahhhhh, can't believe this story is finally complete. Thank you to the majority of RADE shippers for being so understanding. I truthfully didn't really plan the direction of this story, it kind of just happened as I went along. Still, first and foremost I tried to end and focus on the rade friendship between the pair which I hope I've accomplished.**

 **So tell me, did you love it? Hate it? Please please please leave a review and let me know.**

 **In my imaginary, fantasy world, I like to think that Robbie and Jade continue to become closer and closer as best friends while Beck and Jade fall more in love with each-other (their relationship does still need to grow). If I do ever get round to posting that sequel, I'll explore all of those things.**

 **If RADE is your OTP, please go check out my latest story "Land of Misfits." It will actually be a multi-chapter RADE romance (like I said, even if you were disappointed with the result of this story, my intention for it was to always focus on their friendship rather than romance anyway).**

 **Thanks for being part of this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm glad I was able to share it with you guys. xx**


End file.
